There's Nothing Wrong With It
by beltloop
Summary: Havoc stirs up mischief in the office and ends up with Ed revealing an embarrassing secret to everyone. RoyxEd. Still in progress.
1. No Fucking Way

_**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**_

They were all sitting around like usual. Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Falman, Hawkeye, Al, and Ed. The door to Mustang's office was wide open and he looked bored out of his mind, paperwork stacked a mile high on his desk. Hawkeye looked irritated with him and would send him death glares every few minutes. Havoc and Breda were into a really deep conversation about Havoc's ex girlfriend. Fuery, Falman, and Al would sometimes pitch in, and Mustang made no attempt at hiding his eavesdropping. Ed was spread out on the couch, completely immersed in his research with no idea on what was going on around him.

"So, Breda?" Havoc grinned, an unlit cigarette hanging out of his mouth, "Ass or tits?"

Breda snorted, "Tits."

Havoc gave him a high five, "No arguing there!" He turned to Fuery, "What about you?"

Fuery blushed a little, "Uh…" He glanced embarrassingly at Hawkeye, who was somewhat intrigued by the conversation. "I don't really have to pick, do I?"

Havoc jabbed at him with his pen, "C'mon, Fuery, everyone has a preference."

"I've don't really like choosing favorites," Fuery mumbled, "They're both good. I guess if I really have to pick, though…" He thought for a second, "Ass."

Falman looked up from some papers at Havoc, knowing he'd be next in the questioning, "I'd have to agree with Fuery." Fuery grinned at the man.

Al groaned at the conversation. Everyone froze, they forgot he was there. Havoc's grin was wiped off his face as he looked up at the suit of armor. "Oh... Hey… Al…"

"Why are you guys even talking about this? Girls should be appreciated for more than their butts or boobs," he refrained from the crude language.

Havoc looked at Hawkeye. She grinned at him, wondering how he was going to get out of this one. "Well, Al," He started, trying to think of something quick, "It's not that we're not appreciative of their other appeals… Right now, we're just choosing between two certain ones." Hawkeye held back a laugh.

Al hesitated, but seemed to accept Havoc's explanation. "Oh. In that case, I'd say boobs." Havoc busted into laughter, his face turning red at Hawkeye's startled expression. Fuery let out a chuckle of his own and Falman looked back down at his papers with a grin on his face. A snort came from Mustang's office as he tried to make it look like he was doing his work.

"Yo, chief," Havoc looked up at the Colonel, "I know you're listening. Ass or tits?"

Mustang calmly lifted up his skewed papers and shuffled them into place before setting them back on his desk, "Ass."

Havoc looked pleased, "More for me, then!"

Mustang turned his attention back down at his papers and smirked, "You're not getting any in the first place."

"Ouch!" Havoc clutched at his heart, "That hit me hard!" Everyone chuckled except Ed, who was still in his world of research. Havoc seemed to notice Ed's absence in the conversation and threw his pen at the blonde, "Hey, chief!" The pen bounced off Edward's head without him noticing.

Hawkeye glared at Havoc, "Don't bother the kid; he's actually working unlike some other people I could mention."

Ed lifted his head and glared at the table, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A KID?"

Everyone laughed at Ed, who scowled and started reading again.

"Wait, Ed!" Havoc half-shouted, "Wait, I gotta ask you something."

"Oh, I gotta see this," Al giggled. Mustang looked up and raised an eyebrow. Even Hawkeye seemed interested in what was about to go down.

Ed slammed his book shut and snapped his head up to glare at Havoc, "What?" he spit out.

"Ass or tits?" Everyone turned to look at Ed.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered, taken by surprise.

Havoc rolled his eyes at the boy, "Like, on a girl. Which do you prefer?"

Edward sat up straight and turned a little pink in the cheeks. He started rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "Uh… I've never really thought about it."

Breda's jaw dropped, "You're what, 15? You're pumped with hormones, you should be thinking about nothing BUT girls!"

Ed blushed a little more, "I guess I've just been concentrating on my research or something…"

Mustang noticed the blonde getting flustered, "Fullmetal, have you ever even had a girlfriend?"

Edward sneered at Mustang, "Of COURSE I have. Who do you think I am?"

"Oh really, brother? When did this happen?" Al sounded delighted.

Ed hesitated, "Back in Lior," he lied, biting his cheek. "You didn't know her or anything."

"But I was with you the whole time, how did you have a girlfriend without me knowing?" Al seemed confused. Hawkeye shielded her mouth with her hand to make it look like she wasn't laughing while the other men snickered at Ed.

Edward turned really red and brushed his fringe in his face, "Fine, I've never had a girlfriend. Why do you even care?" He shot the Colonel a glare.

Mustang shrugged, "Just curious. No one would date a pipsqueak like you, anyway."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK WHO ISN'T TALL ENOUGH TO GET A GIRLFRIEND?" Ed shouted at the man, breathing heavily and clenching his fists.

"Whoah, chief, calm down!" Havoc took Mustang's blow, "It's just kind of concerning that you're a teenager and not really… Active?" He shrugged at his choice of words.

"…"

"Active?" Hawkeye, Alphonse, and Breda questioned at the same time. Mustang held back a snicker.

Havoc shuffled in his seat, "You know, like… Dating… And looking at girls… And sex… And stuff."

Ed was totally uncomfortable, "I'm into girls! I just don't… Have time. I've had crushes and stuff. Why does it even matter?" He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back into the couch.

"Crushes? Oh, do tell!" Alphonse shifted in his chair to give Edward his full attention. "Is it Winry? Rose? Hmm… Maybe Paninya?" He shifted his gaze to Hawkeye, "Or do you like Riiiza?" He drew her name out teasingly. Hawkeye raised an eyebrow and tried to hold back her laughter as she avoided Ed's eyes.

Ed gave panicky glance to Mustang and shook his head at Al's assumptions, "No! Gross, why would I like Hawkeye?" He paused, "No offence or anything. And Paninya's not my type. Neither is Rose." He paused again, thinking, "Or Winry, really."

"Brother, who else would there be?"

Edward jutted his chin out, "It's none of your business," he blew a strand of hair out of his eyes, "I don't have time for girls, anyway. They're irritating."

"Doesn't mean you can't answer the question," Havoc grinned at the blonde, "Ass… Or tits? You don't have to like the girls to like their bodies."

"So? What if I don't like EITHER of them?" Ed's face returned to the same red as before, realizing what he just said. He had started questioning his sexuality when he was 12. He never really thought about girls, they held no interest to him unless they knew something that he needed to know. He caught himself thinking about Mustang one night and almost threw up with disgust for himself. He tried his hardest to force himself to think about girls, but it just didn't work. He never had anyone to talk to about it; he didn't want to push Al away or weird Winry out, so it took two long years for him to come to terms with his sexuality; he just accepted that it was who he was and he couldn't change it. He just never expected to come out. It's embarrassing and shameful, especially with the situation at hand.

The room became totally silent as the occupants' uncertainty of Ed's words sunk in. Edward looked down at his clenched fists.

After a few seconds, Havoc decided to break the silence. "So… What does that mean? You got some weird leg fetish or something?" Havoc seemed confused. Fuery rolled his eyes and whispered into the man's ear. Havoc's face paled and he looked back at Ed, "W-wait… You're… GAY?"

"No! Brother's not gay, he just…" Alphonse hesitated, not really knowing what to do, "He just doesn't have time for girls?" The metal suit looked at his brother for answers.

Ed bit his lip nervously before looking back up at the group, his golden eyes filled with anger, shame, and confusion. He snapped at the group, "SO WHAT IF I'M GAY? THERE'S…" He gulped, "THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH IT." He looked away again, a lump forming in his throat. The room turned back to silence.

After a few seconds of no one saying anything, Ed threw his books off his lap and leaped up. He ran out of the room and slammed the door dramatically.

"Brother?" Al whimpered.

"No fucking way."


	2. You too, huh?

_**I do not own Fullmetal**_** Alchemist.**

Edward ran through the corridor, his uneven footsteps echoing as he swallowed back tears. He was humiliated and he was pretty sure he just ruined everything for him and his brother. He was going to get kicked out of the military; being gay isn't an easy thing around here. Al probably won't talk to him again after this.

Ed couldn't take it anymore. He found a janitorial closet and shoved his way inside. He fell down against a corner, holding his face in his hands as he pulled his knees up to his chest. The boy let out a sob, his body shaking. He never wanted any of this to happen. He was such a fool.

He started knocking his head against the wall behind him. He just threw away everything just because he didn't think before he spoke. He could have played it off and lied more, but instead he had to get flustered and that bastard Mustang had to tease him.

What was going to happen to him? He hugged his knees to his chest and rested his forehead on his arms, squeezing his eyes shut. Maybe no one would find him here.

* * *

The room was completely silent as the blonde exploded out of the room. Mustang's jaw dropped at the confession. He looked around to find similar expressions on the rest of the men, including Hawkeye.

"Brother?" Al whimpered.

"No fucking way." Havoc's unlit cigarette fell out of his mouth.

Falman looked disgusted.

"Did that really just happen?" Breda scratched his head.

Fuery blinked his eyes. "Edward's gay?!"

Roy closed his mouth and tried to collect his thoughts together. Edward's gay. Something stirred inside the shocked man as he acknowledged the situation that just unfolded. Ed had been keeping this huge secret on his shoulders and no one knew, not even Al. The Colonel groaned as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. _Fucking hell. Ed's been through enough without this happening. _

Hawkeye stood up and faced Mustang, her face as professional as ever. Her eyes showed that she was thinking the same thing he was. "Colonel Mustang, sir," she saluted, "Perhaps you should locate Major Elric."

Mustang suddenly stood up at his desk, pushing his chair back and cursing under his breath. "You're right, Lieutenant. I'll return soon."

Roy rushed out of the room, his thoughts panicking as he wondered what Ed was doing and where he went. The corridor was silent and all the Colonel could hear were his own rushed footsteps.

He stopped as he heard a quiet muffled sob. He turned and saw a closet to the right. He quietly walked up and opened the door, unsure of what he would find in there. It was dark but he somehow made out a small blonde figure, curled up in a ball against the corner. Roy winced as he realized the boy was crying. The Colonel sat down beside Edward and wrapped his arm around him, pulling him close. Edward tensed at the contact and Roy realized the blonde was shaking uncontrollably.

"Shhh, Edward," Roy murmured, hesitating before leaning his cheek against Ed's head, the boy's golden hair tickling his nose. It was strange, seeing Edward's strength falter like this. Ed was always so stubborn and cocky; watching him fall apart at the blink of an eye was something Roy definitely wasn't expecting and it caught him off guard. "We're not going to tell anyone, shhh."

Edward sniffled and lifted his head a little bit, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "I didn't choose to be like this," his voice cracked, "I tried not to be! I really tried, but nothing worked!"

Roy felt a twinge of sympathy as he huddled the blonde closer to him, not caring about Ed being a subordinate, Ed being 15, or Ed being gay. The boy needed help right now and the Colonel was probably the only one who could give it. "Edward, it's okay," he whispered, leaning down to be eye level. Roy couldn't see Ed's face through the boy's curtain of hair, "its okay," he repeated, trying to soothe him, "I know."

Ed turned his head to face Mustang, confusion swirling through his golden eyes, "What the hell do you know? You have no idea what I've been going through, you bastard!" he sneered, but made no attempt to move out of Roy's arms as the man squeezed him.

"Edward." Roy let go of the boy and moved in front of him, kneeling on his knees. He took Edward's chin in his hand and jerked his face towards Roy's to look into his eyes. He wiped a stray tear off of the blonde's face with his thumb, "Ed, look at me." Ed tried to set his gaze anywhere but at the man in front of him. "Fullmetal, that's an order."

Edward hesitated, slowly lifting his eyes to meet Mustang's. The Colonel's expression was soft and his eyes were so full of understanding and sympathy that Ed couldn't look away, "I..." He stammered, "I don't understand…"

Roy sternly repeated himself, looking back and forth between the golden eyes in front of him, "I _know_." The man closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I had no right to pick on you in the office. I…" He opened his eyes again, holding Ed with his powerful stare, "I had no room to talk."

Roy let go of Ed's face and sat back beside the boy. He kept a small space between the two, nervous about Edward's reaction. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Roy listened as Ed's breathing came more regular and his shaking stopped.

Edward bit his lip nervously before turned his head to the Colonel, "So…" he said shakily, "You too, huh?"

Roy chuckled pathetically and ran a hand through his raven hair, "Yeah. It's been hard," his facial expression was pained as he looked up at the ceiling, "and it's definitely not something to be taken lightly around here."

"I know." Ed looked curious, "Have you ever… Told anyone?"

"Nah…" The man shook his head, glancing at Ed, "You're the only one who knows, though I think Lieutenant Hawkeye might be suspicious. I'd really appreciate it if you kept this between you and me, Fullmetal." Roy's facial expression was demanding, but his eyes showed how scared he really was.

Ed bumped his shoulder against the Colonel's. "I won't tell anyone, promise." He smiled timidly at him, "So, all those dates with those girls are fake, eh? Quite the womanizer you are. Poor Havoc."

"I don't know where all these 'womanizer' rumors are coming from," Roy smirked, "They're the ones who ask _me_ out on dates. What am I supposed to say? 'No, sorry, I don't like women.' I can't really do that, so I just go along with it. They hold no interest to me at all, though I do make sure the ladies enjoy themselves. And sure, at the end of the day I feel sick with myself, but hey, it keeps Hughes and Havoc off my back."

Roy sighed, and slowly got up off of the floor. He held his hand out to help Edward up. The blonde accepted and groaned as he got up. Instead of letting go, Roy pulled Ed into a hug, and rested his chin on the boy's head. "You don't have to go through this alone, Ed. I just want you to know that." Roy swallowed, "I've been there."

The hug caught Ed by surprise. He was pressed against Mustang's hard chest and could feel his body heat through their clothes. He hesitated before he returned the hug, wrapping his arms around the man. He felt himself melt into the hug and almost protested when Mustang pulled away.

Roy cleared his throat, "We should probably get back to the office," He looked down to find Ed blushing. _The kid is kind of cute when he's flustered like that._Roy felt his own face turn red at the thought and quickly walked ahead of them, making sure no one was in the corridor before holding the door open for the short blonde.

"You know, Mustang, just because that just happened, doesn't mean you're not a bastard still." Ed crinkled his nose at the Colonel.

"Come along, Fullmetal." Roy chuckled. They walked silently side by side before stopping at the door to their destination. "Time to face your doom," Roy gave Ed a little push into the room.


	3. YOU LIKE GIRLS?

_**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**_

**AN: Sorry for such a long break, I was stuck. But now I've got most of this story planned out, the updates should be more frequent now. **

After the Colonel left the office to chase after Ed, Hawkeye observed the remaining crew.

Havoc's jaw was almost touching the floor, Fuery and Breda looked bewildered, Falman looked uncomfortable, and Al was about as still as a suit of armor could be.

Hawkeye pulled out her handgun and aimed at each of the men, "Fullmetal's sexual orientation does not leave this office. Understand?" Her stare was deadly and her tone was assertive. One by one, they each nodded. Except for Falman.

"It's against the rules for a homosexual to be in the military," Falman grumbled, "They should be executed."

Riza sighed, "Warrant Officer Falman, I am well awa-"

"What're you gonna do, get Ed killed? He's a kid, man!" Havoc interrupted, "He's probably not even gay! Teenagers go through phases like that all the time!"

"He shouldn't have said anything, then."

Fuery finally came back to reality, timidly looking up at Falman, "This is _Ed _we're talking about here."

Falman nodded, "And he's a homosexual. It's revolting. How are you guys so comfortable with this?"

They all blinked at Falman, a little stunned.

"He's still Ed," A little voice piped up from the armor, "Please, please don't tell anyone. I'll do anything. I'm sorry. I would have warned him not to tell if…" He trailed off.

Hawkeye turned to Alphonse, "No one is going to say anything about this," She glared at Falman, "It will be our well guarded secret."

Havoc was torn between saying two things but ended up turning to Alphonse, "Are you saying you didn't even know? He never told you?"

The suit of armor remained quiet.

"And you!" Havoc turned and pointed his finger at Falman, "Al is right. He's still Ed. The same short, hotheaded, half metal, blonde, stubborn, genius Ed! How could you even suggest this?"

"Then tell me something, why do you look so uncomfortable?"

"B-because," Havoc stuttered, caught off guard, "I didn't… See it coming?" The man looked uncertain and eyed Breda for help. Breda raised his eyebrow and took a sip of his coffee. "I have no problem with gays! I uh…" He blushed embarrassingly, looking away from Breda, "I'm not gonna say that I never went through that phase too…"

Breda immediately spit out his coffee, "You WHAT?"

Havoc shrugged, "You know…" He guiltily rubbed the back of his neck, "High school."

Fuery looked like he was about to faint.

Falman flinched away from Havoc, "That's disgusting."

Hawkeye kept a steadily professional face throughout all of this. She wasn't surprised that Havoc experimented in high school. Actually, she thought it was amusing how many people in this office had been involved with partners of their own gender. And that's how she thought up a way to shut them all up, including Falman.

"What, are you saying you've _never_ been with someone of your own gender, Falman? What about you, Fuery? Breda?" She winked at Havoc.

Havoc looked confused at the wink.

"Of course not, that's repulsive." Falman sniffed.

Breda snorted, "Are you kidding? I couldn't even get a girlfriend, how would I even get a guy? They're even pickier."

Fuery shook his head.

Havoc's jaw fell back to the floor as he pointed his finger at Hawkeye, finally understanding the wink "YOU…" His eye twitched, "LIKE GIRLS?"

"It's been a while," Riza smirked, "but since everyone else seems to be coming out with it, I might as well too."

Fuery fainted.

Falman tensed up, turning red.

Breda fell out of his chair and didn't bother getting back up.

Havoc's nose started bleeding as he thought about Hawkeye getting it on with another chick.

Alphonse coughed awkwardly.

That's when Ed was pushed through the door by the Colonel.

"You bastar-" The blonde began to insult the man behind him, but was shocked when he looked at the state of the room. "Uh…?"

Mustang stood in the door, looking at his crew. "Lieutenant, what happened in here?" His hand was frozen on Ed's back from pushing the boy in the room, shocked at his sudden surroundings. What ever the boys were expecting to return to, this was not it.

Hawkeye had a mischievous glint in her eyes as she answered, "Oh, we were just sharing secrets."

"Are they okay?" Edward looked uneasy as he avoided eye contact with her.

"Edward." Hawkeye strode over to the boy and kneeled down in front of him to see his face. She took his chin in her hand, forcing the boy to look in her eyes. "Your secret is safe with us. You're going to be okay."

_What is up with people grabbing my face today? _Ed nodded, biting his lip.

Mustang looked concerned at the men around the room. They were all beet red. Fuery and Breda were on the floor and Havoc had a killer nose bleed. Falman seemed sort of uncomfortable, but embarrassed also. Alphonse was as still as a rock.

"Lieutenant," the Colonel repeated, "What happened in here?"

Hawkeye put her professional face back on as reported back, "We were talking about Fullmetal, sir! Havoc and I disagreed with Falman's opinion on Edward, so we defended Ed's situation with related experiences."

The Colonel smirked, already knowing about Riza's bisexuality. He glanced at Havoc questioningly, just now learning of _his_ secret.

Edward looked oblivious, "What?"

Havoc leaped out of his chair and grabbed a towel out of a cabinet. He wiped his nose on it, his eyes bugging out of his head as he stared at Hawkeye. "No fucking way! This is too good to be true…" He dabbed at his nose.

Hawkeye inwardly smiled. Her plan worked. She shut the men up, and at the same time, distracted them from Edward's news. Unfortunately, the distraction had all of their attention on her. She shifted uncomfortably as she felt Havoc and Falman's eyes on her.

She looked over at Ed and the Colonel. Ed's eyes were red like he had been crying but his expression was soft for once. _How strange._ She looked at Roy, noticing the man's hand resting comfortably at Edward's back. Ed didn't do a thing to remove it. She blinked at the closeness. _I wonder what happened between them. _

Roy seemed to notice her staring and quickly dropped his hand. She saw an almost unnoticeable blush before he quickly put on his professional mask.

Mustang cleared his throat, "Fuery. Breda."

Breda's hand shot up from behind the desk where he fell, "I'm alive, sir."

Hawkeye pulled out her hand gun for the second time that day and aimed it by Fuery's head.

She fired.

Fuery yelped as he jumped up onto his chair, abruptly returned back to consciousness by Riza's gun.

"No one says a word of any of this to _anyone_ outside of this office," Mustang ordered at the whole room, his voice stern and daring. He had enough excitement for the day. "Everyone get back to work, NOW."

Roy stalked back to his office. He gave his crew a hard look, his gaze softening at Edward. He abruptly closed the door.

Ed felt his cheeks pink at the special treatment and let his bangs fall in front of his face to hide it. He plopped back down on the couch, his notes and books still as they were from when he was so rudely interrupted. He continued his research.

The office acts like nothing had happened and goes on with their day, but Alphonse isn't ready to let this drop, not at all.


	4. I'm Going To Hell

_**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**_

_**AN: I changed the rating to M. Sorry! :)**_

Al closed the door and leaned against it, crossing his arms under his breastplate. The way he was standing portrayed one thing, that there was no way out of this one.

"Brother," The metallic voice was disappointed, "Why didn't you tell me? When did you figure this out? I thought brothers were supposed to tell each other these kinds of things."

Ed felt a pang of guilt and looked down at his feet. He expected Al to be angry, disgusted even, but disappointed? Edward didn't quite know what to say, "I'm sorry, Al. I…" he chewed on the inside of his cheek, "I wasn't sure how you'd take it. I thought you'd be grossed out, or not want me as a brother anymore…"

"'Grossed out'?" Al sounded hurt. He uncrossed his arms and clenched his fists at his side, "Ed, it's really not that big of a deal to me. You're my brother and I'll always love you, no matter what. You should know this!"

Ed felt his throat tighten at his brother's acceptance, "Al," he choked, "I'm sorry. I won't do it again. You're right. I feel so stupid."

Alphonse stepped away from the door to his brother, seeming to accept the boy's apology. "Come on, brother," He led Ed to the inside of their military dorm, "It's been a long day… And I want to know everything I've missed out on from this."

_Fuck._ Edward groaned, definitely not looking forward on filling his brother in on his sexual secrets. He pushed open the door to his room and fell face first onto his bed, letting his legs hang off of the side. He heard Al get situated in the chair across the small room by the window.

It was silent for a minute before Al awkwardly questions, "So…" his voice wavered. Ed pulled the rest of his body onto the bed, leaning his back on the headboard and propping his arm up on a bent knee. "How did you first figure it out that you… You know, liked guys?"

Edward felt himself blush. He really did not want to discuss these things with his baby brother, but he knew he owed Al some answers. He looked down and mumbled something about a dream.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," Alphonse teased.

"I said," Ed snapped and then pulled a pillow out from under his ass and shoved his face into it, repeating what he mumbled but louder. It was muffled by the pillow. Was this really necessary? It's not like anyone would ask him these embarrassing questions if he were straight. _So, how did you figure out you liked girls?_ Like, come on. And besides, Al doesn't really need to know the details, like how Ed has been having vivid dreams of romanticizing Mustang since he was 12. That's just embarrassing.

"Oh, come on! Did someone kiss you? Do you actually have a crush on someone? Or do you have a secret boyfriend that you're keeping from me?" Al immediately sounded hurt that his brother would something as big as a boyfriend from him, even though he had just completely made up the accusation.

"What?!" Ed lifted his head from the pillow, "No! Al, what are you going on about? I've never been kissed, and I've never had a…" Ed's face turned a shameful red as he hesitantly finished his sentence, "…Boyfriend. C'mon, Al. You're around me all the time. How could I have kept that huge of a secret from you?"

Alphonse would have smirked if he could "Brother, you avoided a question."

_Fuck. Shit. Balls. _He knew his body was betraying him, blushing as he tried to play it off, "Al, I don't have a crush on anyone."

Alphonse groaned, "Fine," He obviously didn't believe him, "Then how did you know?"

Ed was in trouble. He couldn't actually tell Al about his dreams. "I…" he stuttered, "I-I…" _Think quick, _"I just knew?"

"Aw, you're no fun. I don't believe you, though. I will get answers." Alphonse stood up from his chair and sulked out of the room. He knew his brother wasn't going to be comfortable to talk about it for a while, but he had to try anyway. "Goodnight!" He called from the hallway.

"'Night, Al," Edward sighed in relief as he sunk down on his bed, his arms folding behind his head on the pillows. He crossed his legs, boots clanking together. He closed his heavy eyes. He felt kind of bad for not telling Al anything, but it's really none of his business. It was no one's business on how he had a crush on Mustang. He could hardly call it a crush though… It was not like he had _feelings_ for the man, the Colonel was just irresistibly attractive. Anyone could see that, even a straight dude. Mustang just made him hot, okay? Edward thought he did a great job at covering up his desire. When they bickered in the office, Edward always got flustered. It wasn't out of anger, but he tried to make it look so. In fact, he was actually almost always sincerely enraged, but yet so turned on at the same time. Ed found it amusing how close and easily mistakable the two emotions were, anger and lust.

Edward suddenly remembered the day's past events. Now that the crew knew he was gay, was it still going to be easy to pass it off as anger or would they see through him easier? _You too, huh? _Ed swallowed as he remembered what happened in the janitorial closet. How close Mustang was to him, how he the man's chest felt when they Mustang held him, how he apparently cared for Ed, and most importantly, how he was gay.

Colonel Roy Mustang liked men. Just like Edward. The boy's heart swelled. Did that mean that Edward actually had somewhat of a chance?

Doubt planted itself into Edward's mind as his eyes peeled open. Mustang was so much older than him. That didn't really matter to Edward, but if he thought about it from Mustang's side, Edward was so much younger than him. That was a bit of an issue. Not to mention the whole not-getting-it-on-with-the-subordinates rule. That really blew. Edward wasn't much of a rule follower, but Mustang might be. And besides, just because Mustang was gay, didn't mean that he liked Edward.

Edward kicked off his boots. He got up and shimmied out of his leather pants, stripping his shirt off. He dived back under the covers and wrapped himself up in the blankets.

"Roy," he sighed, the name rolling off of his tongue. He felt his face flush, feeling ridiculous. His eyelids gave up on trying staying open and he snuggled down into the pillows.

* * *

Roy locked his door behind him as he entered his dorm. His shoulders slumped down and he lazily took his coat off, hanging it on a rack. It has been a very long day. He trudged through the small apartment and found his bedroom. He peeled off the rest of his clothes before crawling into the queen sized bed in his boxers.

The boy was on his mind before he could close his eyes. Edward Elric. He had always liked Ed- His fiery passion, his inflated ego, his cockiness, his long blonde hair, his tanned skin, golden eyes, strong arms, leather clad legs…- Just, not like this. Edward always had a way of getting at him, now more than ever.

Roy pinched the bridge of his nose. _I'm going to hell._ He can't think like that towards the boy. He had never even knew of these certain feelings for Edward before the teenager suddenly revealed his sexuality… And then, everything just clicked. Roy wanted to protect Edward. He wanted to hold Edward. He wanted to be close to Edward.

Edward, Edward, Edward. Ever since the whole thing in the janitorial closet, he couldn't stop thinking about Edward.

Edward was 15. Fifteen. One, five. He was young. Very young. _Too young_. He was a boy. No, a teenager. And a subordinate. _Excuses. _

Roy flipped over onto his stomach and groaned, shoving his face into the pillow. _What am I thinking? _Roy had never been with a man. Women didn't quite satisfy him. Being sexually frustrated throughout all of this wasn't going to help at all.

A thought flashed through his mind: a blonde teenager under him, his golden hair fanned out about his head, his body sheen with sweat, his eyes half lidded and his mouth open in a moan.

Roy's dick throbbed between his legs. _I'm going to hell._ He can't think this way about Edward. It was wrong. Ed was 15, his subordinate, and a male. _Excuses. _

He groaned, sliding out of bed. He tried to ignore his erection as he got into his shower, turning on the cold water. He winced as the cold spray hit him, shivering. It did its job, though. He leaned against the wall of his shower. He was tense and frustrated, not knowing what to do about any of this.

If only he had told Maes his secret. Maybe his best friend could help him out. Roy didn't even know if Maes was alright with gay people, which would be ridiculous because Maes was fine with Roy and if he didn't like gays, he wouldn't like Roy. Homophobic people made no sense to Roy. Just because you find out that your best friend likes men doesn't change anything about them unless they try to make a move on you. But he couldn't tell Maes... There was always that slight chance that he could lose him for it.

Roy was conflicted. That's all there was to it. Before today, he always knew Edward was an attractive boy. He knew that Ed was outstanding and unlike anyone he's ever met before. But after today's events, suddenly Ed was more than that.

Roy stepped out of the shower and dragged his feet back to his room, lying down on his bed with his arms behind his head on his pillows.

He was ashamed of himself for letting his thoughts go as far as they did. But Roy knew one thing. He wasn't going to try to make advances on Edward, but he was going to be there for him. The kid has been through so much in his life, and it was only the beginning.

"Edward," He sighed, the name rolling off his tongue.

_I'm going to hell._


	5. I Didn't Mind It

_**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**_

_**Trigger warning: Mentions of rape and suicide.**_

As soon he opened the door to the room, Hawkeye informed Edward that the Colonel had requested to see him in his office. Edward growled to himself as he walked across the room, ignoring the rest of the crew. He kicked Mustang's door open with his metal foot and stood in the door way, expecting a smartass remark and a pointless mission from the man behind the desk.

"Fullmetal, close the door." Mustang ordered, not amused at the scuff marks on his door.

Edward closed the door behind him and shoved his hands in his pockets, dragging his feet over to one of Mustang's couches before slumping onto it. His bangs fell over his face as he glared at him from the couch.

Roy took a deep breath before tossing his professional mask. He looked at the stubborn blonde on the couch, "Edward," he said, his voice light.

Edward's eyebrows shot straight up at the mention of his first name and the concerned emotion played across the man's usually emotionless face. "Roy?" He questioned, using the Colonel's first name back at him.

Roy felt a small smirk on his lips at the sound of his name from Ed. He rearranged the papers on his desk before leaning forward, propping his elbows on his desk and resting his chin on his laced fingers. He watched as Edward sat a little straighter under his gaze. "Edward," He repeated the teenager's name, "I want you to tell me if anyone offends you or bullies you about your sexuality. I will not tolerate anything of that matter going on, especially in my office."

Edward seemed a little stunned at Mustang. He felt his face flush at the topic at hand and who he was talking to about it, but just hid under his hair more. "I can handle myself," the boy said half heartedly, "You don't have to do that."

"But I want to. I told you this already, Edward. You don't have to go through this alone."

"It's none'a your business what happens, Mustang." Edward muttered from the couch, crossing his arms under his chest.

Roy abruptly stood from his desk and marched over to Edward, grabbing him by a wrist and yanking him up from the couch. "Ed, don't play this with me." The blonde was startled and stumbled, "Remember the janitorial closet?" Roy took Ed's shoulders and firmly held him upright as the boy was about to trip, "Remember what I said and what happened in there? I'm not letting you do this by yourself."

Edward didn't reply and didn't look at the man in front of him.

"Fullmetal, look at me," Roy growled and shook the boy, his voice pure ice. Edward hesitantly lifted his head, glowering at Mustang beneath his bangs. "Listen. I needed someone. Hell, I still do. But you know who I had? I had no one. And yet here I am, trying to be that someone for you. I am trying to help you. You will need help with this. It's not easy, it's not simple, and it sure isn't a walk in the fucking park." Roy painfully closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his voice harsh and cold, "Edward, I realized I didn't like girls when I was 14. I struggled with it for two years, and do you know what I ended up doing? I hung a fucking noose around my neck and tried to kill myself in the barn behind my house."

Roy winced at the memory, his grip slackening on Edward's shoulders. Ed gaped at him. The blonde fell back against the couch, reliving Roy's words over and over again in his mind. He felt the weight on the couch shift as Roy sat down beside him. Roy had his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands, murmuring lowly, "Ed, it was hell. I went through hell. You've already been through so much; I don't want you to have to go through what I did. I want to be here for you. It's just," His voice broke, "I couldn't handle it. And I would destroy myself if something happened to you over this."

Edward was speechless at Roy. He slowly brought his hand up and placed it on Roy's back, trying to comfort the distraught man, "Hey," Ed's voice was soft as he started rubbing circles on Roy's back, "I…" Edward bit his lip, not quite knowing what to say to the man who was breaking down in front of him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this…"

Roy grabbed Edward, practically pulling him into his lap as he embraced the blonde. Edward's breath hitched as he was suddenly pulled close to Roy, feeling the man's arms wrap around him protectively. "No, don't be sorry… Just… Just let me be here. Please." Roy was shaking, not quite in control of himself. "I've never talked about any of this, I didn't mean to get all emotional."

Edward chuckled sadly, "It seems that you might need me as much as I need you," the thought was amusing but he quickly regretted it as he felt Roy stiffen against him. "No, it's okay. I get it," Edward attempted to return the hug, but his position on the couch was awkward. "I can be here for you too, you know. Equivalent exchange."

Roy took a deep breath as he tried to calm his nerves. "I'd like that," he murmured, resting his cheek on the Edward's head. He was then suddenly very aware of the position they were in. Edward was half in his lap, pressed against his chest, his warmth radiating off of him, and Roy could feel Ed's breath against his neck. His heartbeat started to increase and he felt very hot all of a sudden. "Uh…" He tried to untangle himself from Edward, and the blonde seemed to have the same thought. They both scooted to the opposite sides of the couch, their faces completely red and embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Oh, uh-"

"I wasn't trying to-"

"No, its okay-"

"Forget that didn't-"

"ROY!" Edward snapped, blushing harder, "I didn't mind it," he adverted his gaze, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

Roy groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. _Why does he have to look so cute when he's embarrassed?_ "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"No, it's fine, really." Edward chuckled, "I don't get hugs a lot around here… Sometimes you just need them, you know?"

Roy nodded, knowing the feeling too well. He felt sad about Alphonse being in armor and Edward not being able to touch him, and Winry being so far away. He ran his fingers through his own hair, sending Edward a glance, "Would you mind coming over to my house tonight? To talk, I mean." _Did I really just ask that? _

Edward blinked at the man before smiling stunningly, "I could do that, yeah."

Roy let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding, smiling faintly, "Thanks. You know where my place is, right?"

Edward nodded, having been there on occasion with Hughes and the rest of the team.

"Colonel," Hawkeye's stern voice shot through the door, "Those papers on your desk are due in half an hour."

"Shit," Roy stood up from the couch, offering Ed a hand. The blonde took it and Roy pulled him off the couch. Roy went to pull his hand away, but Edward held it tighter, tugging Roy closer to him.

"Are you okay?" Edward looked up at him, his golden eyes filled with concern. Roy felt his breath catch as he saw the boy. His face was still flushed from the hug, his eyes sparkling, his hair a little ruffled from being against Roy, his lips slightly parted, his body so close to Roy's…

Roy stopped his thoughts right there. He felt the heat on his face and in his pants and inwardly cursed himself. He lightly squeezed Ed's hand before letting him go, stepping away. "I'll be okay," he turned away from the boy, taking a deep breath to gain control over himself. He walked back over to his desk and sat down, blankly eyeing his paperwork before looking up at Edward leaving for the door.

For appearances sake, he smirked before ordering Edward out the door, "Dismissed, Fullmetal."

Edward sarcastically saluted, rolling his eyes. He turned on his heel and opened the door, grumbling to himself about the "Bastard Colonel" before slipping out, closing the door behind him.

Roy sighed, willing his erection away as he picked up his pen. _That's it; I really am going to hell._


	6. Her Huge Tits

**_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist._**

_What was I thinking? _Roy was changing out of his uniform and slipped on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. He laced a leather belt around his waist and groaned. _He'll be here any minute. _Roy checked himself out in the mirror, fussing with his hair. _What am I doing?! _He checked his pocket watch; 7:32. He felt his stomach grumble as he walked into his kitchen, pulling out ingredients for spaghetti. He tossed some pots on the stove, one with sauce and the other with water. _Edward Elric is coming over. To my house. To talk. _Roy groaned again, pinching the bridge of his nose. _What the hell are we going to talk about? I can't believe I invited him here in the first place. _He was startled by a loud rapping on the door. _Get a hold of yourself, Roy._ He strolled to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it. What he saw made his eyes widen.

In his doorway stood Edward Elric and he was absolutely stunning. His hair was out of its usual braid and flowed down his practically bare shoulders. He was wearing a tight fitting black tank top and his signature black…tight…leather pants. Ed's hands were shoved into his pockets and he looked up at Roy with his large, molten gold eyes. He had a pink blush on his face as he smirked, "Are you just gonna stand there and stare at me or are you gonna let me in?"

Roy blinked and cleared his thoughts, opening the door open for Ed, "I've got spaghetti on the stove."

"You know me too well," the blonde's face lit up as he grinned at Roy, who closed the door behind him. Edward followed as Roy went to the kitchen, watching as the man pulled noodles out of a pantry and slid them into a bubbling pot on the stove. He pulled out a timer and turned the dial for the noodles, giving the sauce a stir with a wooden spoon.

"Wow, Mustang, didn't think you could cook," Edward teased.

"Don't put so much faith into me yet, Edward," Roy put the spoon on the counter and turned to face Ed, who was leaning against the counter looking at him. "Your hair is down."

Edward subconsciously lifted a hand to his hair and nodded, "It gives me a headache if I keep it in a braid all day." He looked a little embarrassed.

"Hmm," Roy wanted so badly to run his fingers through the blonde hair but decidedly kept his hands to himself. "It looks nice," He said, looking away nervously and started towards the living room, "You should wear it like that more often."

Edward silently followed Roy into the messy room which held a large leather couch and was littered with Roy's things. Phonograph records, papers, books, clothes, trash, you name it. Roy didn't regret not cleaning up one bit as the blonde bent over to carefully place a stack of records on the floor from the couch, giving Roy a nice view of his leather clad ass.

_I can't do this._ Roy quickly retreated back into the kitchen, muttering something about stirring the noodles. He leaned over the counter and shoved his face into his hands. He had never been this frustrated in his life! All of this over one brat? He had to put an end to this. It was wrong. Ed was hardly a teenager and Roy was a grown man. Hell, Roy was old enough to be his parent. _Subordinate. Child. Male_. _Armstrong in a miniskirt. Breda in a banana hammock. Child birth. _That seemed to have done the trick.

"Roy? You okay?" Ed peeked into the kitchen.

Roy gathered himself together, quickly grabbing the wooden spoon and keeping his back to Ed, "Never better." He gave the pots a stir and looked up at the ticking timer.

Edward bit his lip nervously as he eyed the raven haired man. Mustang seemed really off tonight. Maybe Ed shouldn't have come over? Roy's past intrigued him and Edward felt drawn to knowing more. Plus, Edward enjoyed seeing the 'Roy' side of the Colonel. Maybe Roy was acting strange because he wasn't ready to talk about it?

"If you don't wanna do this, I could lea-"

"No," Roy turned around, a strained smile on his face, "I can do this." Edward didn't seem so sure, but Roy waved him off, "Go back in there, I'll be right out with the food."

Edward's stomach growled at the mention of food and he turned around to the main room, shrugging. He flopped back down on the couch. Moments later, he heard a shrill _ding _and next thing he knew, Mustang was on the other side of the couch, pushing a plate piled high with spaghetti smothered in sauce at him. Ed gratefully accepted it, devouring the noodles. To Edward's surprise, it wasn't half bad. Gracia's was better, but he wasn't about to go out and say it. They ate in silence and it would have been awkward if not for Edward's barbaric eating habits. He cleared his plate and set it on top of the coffee table in front of him. The blonde lounged back on the couch and rubbed his stomach appreciatively, smiling contently.

"I'll never understand where you put all of that food," Roy shook his head in disbelief, placing his half empty plate on top of Ed's.

"So," Edward started, looking up at Roy, "Why didn't you ever tell anyone?"

Roy grimaced at the topic and looked away, "I actually did tell someone. When I was 16, I had a crush on my best friend and I told him. You could say that he didn't take it so well."

Edward frowned, "What happened?"

"He told the rest of our friends. They dragged me into an alleyway on my way home from school later that week. They…" Roy bent his head down, squeezing his eyes shut with his thumb and index finger, reliving memories in his mind, "They almost killed me. Raped me. It was hard to live with myself after that…"

Edward felt his breath catch and didn't know what to say or do. Roy Mustang, dragged into an alleyway, beaten and exposed. Suicidal. The thought made Ed a little scared. The man before him had never seemed vulnerable to him before, but now he seems so… _Human_. "And you never told anyone after that? Did you even tell anyone what they did to you?"

Roy shook his head, giving Ed a small, sad smile, "Never. Except for you, now. I didn't know if I could trust anyone. Not even Maes. I love Maes; he's my best friend. I know I could tell him anything, but then again I thought the same about Stephen and look at what he did."

Edward assumed that Stephen was the boy that Roy was speaking of earlier. Stephen traumatized Roy, and Edward understood that now. He didn't know how he would take that situation, but he felt sympathy for the man. Though Edward was fairly certain that Hughes could be trusted, he didn't point that out just yet.

"Is that how you knew? From your crush on him?" Edward knew the man was probably far out of his comfort zone by now, but the blonde was curious.

"Yes. That, and the prettiest girl in Central tried to kiss me and I pushed her right off of me," Roy chuckled. Ed gave him an amused glance and was relieved to find Roy not completely disheartened for the evening.

"Gah. That reminds me about Winry…" Edward groaned.

Roy turned to him, "What about her?"

"Al told me that she liked me, or somethin'. What if she tries to act on it?"

"Well, you did just come out to the whole office, plus your brother. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt for her to know as well."

"I know that! I just don't think she'd take it too well," Edward visibly winced as felt the ghost pain of a wrench hitting him upside the head.

Roy smirked at him from across the couch, relaxing a little more, "So, tell me about you. How did you come about to it?" Roy witnessed as the blonde was about to say something and then as he caught himself, and then as he turned several shades of red. He raised his eyebrow at Edward and instantly became more interested.

"None'a your business," Edward ended up muttering, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.

"Oh?" Roy sent Edward a playful pout, "After all that I just said?"

Ed seemed little bothered by the statement.

"What about equivalent exchange?" Roy whined, batting his eyelashes.

Ed started to look a little guilty.

"I just revealed my deepest secrets and you don't even want to share just a little bit?" Roy grumbled the last part, ending with a pathetically sad sigh, "My, you might have just hurt my feelings. Betrayed my trust. Broken my heart," Roy wiped a fake tear from his cheek and glanced at Edward from the corner of his eye, who seemed to be getting more and more flustered as Roy kept up with the dramatics. Roy was enjoying himself.

Edward gave an exasperated huff as he looked away from Roy and mumbled, "Dreams."

"Dreams?" Roy repeated. He hadn't expected that, but now he was even more curious. Why was Ed so embarrassed about it? Everyone has those sort of dreams.

"Yeah," Edward nodded, "I've had very…graphic dreams. Since I was 12."

"Oh, so it wasn't some secret boyfriend or gay porn magazine or anything?" Roy teased.

"Shuddup, bastard. And remember when I was in Aquorya?" Roy nodded, "Well, Psiren was a really… flirty lady," Edward seemed to blush more, "She'd zip down her shirt to reveal this transmutation circle on her chest right between her huge tits," Ed emphasized by groping the air in front of his chest, "And I accidentally tackled her and felt her up. Accidentally." He glared at Roy, as if daring him to laugh.

"You… Felt her up?" Roy covered his mouth with his hand, trying to hold back snickers.

Edward growled at him, "Hey, it was an accident! But that's not all. I walked in on her changing…on accident… And she was basically topless!" Edward groaned, "And I didn't even care! I mean, I was a little startled, but then Al walks in and is just frozen there. He doesn't even have a dick, but I knew what was going on in his mind!"

At this, Roy can't help but burst out laughing. He knew Psiren was flashy, but didn't expect all of this. "Well, at least you can count on your brother to pass down the family name someday," Roy laughed at the blonde's bewildered expression. It was strange, talking like this with Edward. He felt oddly at ease, yet he knew he shouldn't. He was so relieved, having gotten all of the earlier conversation off of his shoulders. But of course, his growing curiosity got the best of him, "So, who are your dreams about?"

The question caught Edward off guard and he looked Roy straight in the eye.


	7. Me Neither

_**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**_

_**This story is rated M for a reason. Continue on if you don't give a fuck about the rating.**_

Roy witnessed Edward turn from pink to deep red, all the way from his ears to the tip of his nose. The boy looked like a deer stuck in headlights and Roy cocked his head to the side as Edward sputtered, "That-that's none of your fucking business!"

_How curious. He's almost acting as if it's…_

_Oh fuck._

Roy felt his face flush as he quickly realized who the subject of Edward's sex dreams was. It was Roy. Himself. He was the blatant cause of Edward's sexuality, and nothing could have turned him on more. _Edward, you can't do this to me, I'm only human…_ But of course, it _could_ be someone else... Roy's pathetic curiosity couldn't take it anymore. _I suppose there's always one way I could find out… _Roy quickly regained his outward composure and smirked, "It was just a simple question, Edward. No need to get short with me." _Fuck it. I'm going to hell anyway._

Edward leaped up from the couch, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT, YOU BASTARD!" He pointed a flesh finger right at Roy's face. _Wrong move, Edward_.

Roy looked up at Edward under his eyelashes, leaned close to Edward's finger, and wet his lips. Then, to Edward's surprise, Roy stuck his tongue out and slowly licked the length of Ed's finger, circling around the tip of it, all while keeping eye contact with the blonde.

Edward froze. _This can NOT be happening. This isn't happening. He can't be doing this. Oh my god. What the hell do I do? Oh my god, his tongue is on my finger. Fuck. He just… He just licked my fucking finger. _Roy seemed pleased at Edward's reaction and took Ed's whole finger into his mouth. Suddenly, it was extremely hot in Roy's apartment. Edward let out a small moan, not able to rip his eyes away from Roy's, whose eyes contained nothing but lust and desire._ When the hell did this happen?_ Roy's mouth was warm and Ed could feel his tongue circling around his finger, sucking and lightly teething it. _This cannot be happening. _"Fuck, Roy…" Edward moaned, already completely hard just from having his finger in Roy's mouth.

Roy let Edward's finger slide out of his mouth with a soft 'pop'. A string of saliva connected the two.

"Wha…what was that for?" Roy wasn't sure if Edward was questioning why he did it or why he stopped, so the man simply took Edward by the hips and pushed him back onto the couch, straddling his waist and holding his hands captive above the blonde's head.

The blonde teen was stunned and Roy breathed, "It's me, isn't it?"

Edward looked up at Roy, gasping, "What do you mean?"

"In your dreams," Roy murmured, his eyes half lidded.

"Roy?" Edward's eyes were glued to Roy's lips. He didn't answer Roy's question.

"Ed?" Roy felt himself being drawn closer and closer to Edward.

"I've never kissed a boy before," Ed whispered, leaving his lips parted.

"Me neither," Roy took Edward's lips.

There was an intense moment between the two as their lips connected, and then everything started moving very fast. There was no room for thinking. Roy was kissing Edward, and Edward was quickly getting the hang of it. Roy let go of Ed's hands to tangle his fingers in the blonde's hair, cupping his other hand on Edward's jaw and changing the angle of the kiss. He took advantage as Edward gasped, slipping his tongue into the teen's mouth. Edward wrapped his arms around Roy's neck, arching up and pressing hips against Roy's, who shuddered at the friction and couldn't help but to thrust back, moaning into Edward's mouth.

Without disconnecting, Roy reached down and grabbed Ed's ass, stood up, and hoisted the teen up to his chest. Edward didn't hesitate before wrapping his legs around Roy's waist, keeping himself up with his arms around the man's neck. Roy attempted to walk to his bedroom with the blonde wrapped around him, the kiss getting sloppier and more desperate, but he stumbled in the hallway. He would have fallen if he hadn't pushed Edward against the wall, but as it was, his knees almost buckled when he heard the sound the boy made in response. Roy let the wall support Edward as pushed Ed's tank up, attacking the teen's torso with his hands. His lips left Edward's as he trailed his kisses to his jaw, and down to the blonde's neck, sucking and kissing desperately. Roy could hear Edward panting in his ear, and at a soft nip to Ed's collar bone, the boy bucked his hips and let out the most delicious moan Roy had ever heard.

"You're," Roy kissed, "Fucking," kiss, "Driving," kiss, "Me," kiss, "_Crazy_," Roy growled, sweeping Edward away from the wall before he could respond and rushing him through the open doorway of his bedroom. He dropped Edward onto his bed and the boy yelped.

Roy suddenly paused and stood back to admire the beauty sprawled out in front of him. His golden hair was mussed, his face was flushed, his eyes were wide open, his lips were swollen, and he was squirming from the lack of contact as he observed Roy in return. Edward's tank top was pushed up to his chest and his automail shone in the dim lighting of Roy's room. Ed's legs were spread wide open, and when he caught Roy staring, he teasingly humped at the air. Roy felt his cock twitch and wondered where the teen's sudden confidence came from. Growling, he hungrily pounced on top of the blonde and literally ripped the black tank off, setting the time back to fast forward. The tattered shirt was tossed somewhere no one cared about at the moment as Edward pulled Roy back to his lips by the man's shirt collar. It was all so ferocious, so passionate, like a war fought with desire.

Roy's hands seemed to be everywhere and Edward couldn't have enough. Ed laced a hand into Roy's hair, crushing their lips together with a bit of teeth as he reached down to Roy's belt, struggling to undo it. The boy gave up on the belt and resorted to squeezing his hand into Roy's tight jeans, gripping the man's dick.

This time, it was Roy who froze. A shiver went through the man, "Fuck, Ed…" Edward smirked at the change in roles, but was quickly brought back to the present with Roy's dominating heat in his hand. The man suddenly sat up and clumsily undid his own belt, ripping the zipper on his jeans down and giving Edward more freedom to do as he pleased. Roy shimmied his pants down to his lower thigh and closed his eyes in pure bliss, gasping as Edward slowly stroked him, "Oh, god," Roy groaned.

"Take your shirt off," Edward gasped.

It took Roy a moment to coherently think enough to understand Edward's words, but he followed the blonde's orders, dropping his t-shirt off of the side of the bed as he did so. He blindly noticed Edward tense under him, tightly gripping Roy's dick as he saw Roy shirtless.

"Fuck, I can't-" Edward reached his other hand and cupped it over the swell in his own pants, "I don't think I can take this much longer…"

Roy batted Edward's hands away, replacing the one on the pants with his own. He groped at the bulge, smirking as the blonde gasped, then deeply moaned. Roy almost came from the noise alone but held himself back, determined to go with Edward. He swiftly unbuckled Edward's belt, suddenly cursing the leather pants for being so tight as he tried to yank them down. Edward lifted his ass up cooperatively and as his pants were pulled down, his hard cock springing out. Roy groaned pleasurably at the sight, his mouth watering and his control slipping. The only thing Roy could feel right now was _need_. He brought his hand up to his mouth and slowly licked it, covering it with saliva before reaching down and gripping both Ed's and his own dick in his hand.

Edward was loosing it. He was panting and sweaty and twitchy and so fucking _horny. _Roy leaned over him and pressed his chest to Edward's, slowly stroking both cocks between their hot bodies. Roy breathed hot air into Ed's ear and Ed couldn't take it anymore.

"Roy- ahh, oh god! ROY!" Edward shot his hands up into Roy's hair, bringing his head up, and crashing their lips back together, "Roy," Edward moaned into his mouth, "I'm gonna," Roy bit Edward's bottom lip, and the boy arched his back, "I'm gonna..!" Roy started pumping for all he was worth.

Edward screamed out as he came, Roy following closely behind. Time seemed to go from fast forward to slow motion as their dicks pulsated, spilling all over Edward's stomach and between their chests. Roy moaned as he rode out the orgasm, his toes clenched and his eyes squeezed shut. His arms decided to give out and Roy fell to the bed beside Edward, his arm falling across the Ed's stomach. They were both out of breath and gasping, their pants half way up and cum all over their torsos.

"Yes," Edward answered after a moment or two of calming down. He turned his head to face Roy who raised an eyebrow.

Roy gave a confused, "Huh?"

"It was you," Ed blushed embarrassingly, "In my dreams."

"I think I already figured that out, Edward," Roy smirked, brushing a strand of hair out of the boy's face.

Edward halfheartedly punched Roy in the shoulder, "Bastard."

Roy sat up and was about to get up to get something to clean them up, but Edward reached out and grabbed his wrist. Roy looked down at Ed questioningly.

"Was I really…" Edward looked up at the man, his large, innocent, golden eyes gleaming, "Was I _really_ your first?"

This time, it was Roy who was embarrassed. He felt the blood rush to his face at the simple question and his mouth open and shut like a fish. Roy was _twenty-nine_ and had never done this before with a man. He suddenly felt very childish and glowered at Edward, muttering a simple, "Yes," daring the boy to make fun of him.

Edward let go of Roy's wrist and held his hands up defensively, "Hey! You're mine too, don't be so pissy."

Roy huffed and left the bedroom to get a washcloth from the bathroom. His reflection caught his eye in the mirror and he stood back and blinked. He had never looked so 'sexed up' in his life. His hair was sticking in every direction from Edward's fingers, his chest had raised scratch marks(when did this happen?), his face was pink, and he was still slightly trembling. Roy grinned at his reflection, suddenly feeling like he could do anything. He grabbed a washcloth and dabbed at some drying cum on his stomach, confidently walking back into his room to find the blonde hiking his pants up and buckling his belt back on. He was searching around the room as he did so, but looked up at Roy when he walked in. The man froze at the slight panic in Edward's eyes.

"Roy, where's my shirt?"

This could certainly be a problem.


	8. Just In Case

_**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**_

_A/N: Super duper sorry about the long wait and short chapter. I've had a lot going on. :)_

Edward found himself blushing as he received a peck on the lips from Roy through a small crack between the door and the doorway. Edward didn't want to leave, and Roy didn't want Edward to leave either.

"I'll see you tomorrow in the office," The older man gazed at him with one eye through the crack.

"Damn right, you will," Edward looked around the hallway to make sure no one was noticing before lifting himself up on his tip-toes and pressing his puckered lips to the crack again. He received another kiss from Roy and leaned back on his heels, bringing his hand up to his lips, "Just in case."

Edward saw an eyebrow rise from the crack and the man murmured, "In case of what?"

"In case you don't want this after tonight."

The door opened and Edward was pulled back inside and into Roy's arms, "Ed, I don't think you understand how much I want this. I have never done this before; you have never done this before. I'm not going to let me being scared ruin this for us. I'm not going to suddenly change my mind."

Edward smiled, returning the embrace, "I believe you. Now let me go, bastard, before Al has a heart attack waiting for me."

Another kiss and some teasing words, and Edward was out the door and on his way to his room, giggling like a school girl.

Edward was smitten. The literal man of his dreams was now his. He had gotten him. Finally. _Finally. _He had no idea that Roy shared the same feelings. Oblivious, he was, to Roy's lust. Had the man always felt like this towards him? Was this new?

The way Roy made him feel, Edward was overwhelmed. He didn't know that he could feel that way from Roy's touch. And Edward thought his dreams were intense. After tonight, intense was a whole new word. He just wished that it didn't happen so fast… He hardly had time to savor it, to drink in Roy's touches and moans. But it was so good. And there will be more to come, hopefully.

Edward adjusted the grey t-shirt he was wearing. They never did find his shirt, so Roy fished this one out of his drawers and Edward alchemized it to fit. Ed walked passed a darkened window and grimaced, _it's late… Al's gonna kill me._

He sped up his pace and started nervously dragging his fingers through his hair to tidy himself up a little. Before he knew it, he was in front of the door to the dorm that he and his brother shared. He slowly opened it, hoping not to get caught.

"Brother! Where have you been?" The tall suit of armor asked exasperatingly.

"Uh," Edward slipped through the door and gulped, "I was just out," he knew he wasn't going to get out of this one; he could feel Alphonse peering at him, trying to figure out what happened.

"'Out'? Where did you go? And is that a new shirt? I've never seen it."

"I went shopping," Edward quickly lied.

Alphonse quickly saw through him, "You don't shop."

"Well, I did," Edward huffed.

"You're lying. I can tell."

"Stop being so nosey," Edward crossed his arms and walked passed his brother, going into his room. Alphonse followed closely behind.

"Brother!" Alphonse gasped and reached for Edward's arm, turning the blonde around to face him, "There's a bruise on your neck, were you in a fight?"

_A bruise on my neck..? Why would there be a… He didn't. _Edward's face paled. He reached a hand up to feel the hickey that Alphonse pointed out as a bruise. He winced at the contact. _He did. Fucking bastard. _Ed's face quickly turned from white to bright red as he yanked himself out of Al's grasp and leapt onto his bed, "None of your business, go away."

"Edward…" Alphonse growled, "What happened?"

"Nothing! Get out!" Ed threw a pillow at his brother.

"I'm not going until you tell me what happened! You're flushed, are you getting a fever?" Alphonse stepped towards him, ignoring the airborne pillow.

This made Edward blush even more, "No! I'm fine!"

Alphonse had gotten a closer look at Edward's neck and froze, "Brother," he paused, leaning closer, "is that a hickey?"

Edward squeaked in frozen terror. That was all the answer that Alphonse needed.

"Wow, I mean, I know you _just _came out about being gay and everything, but wow. That was quick. Who is it?"

Ed's mouth opened, but nothing came out.

"Oh, come on. Just tell me," Alphonse whined impatiently.

Edward turned and face planted into a pillow, shaking his head. How was he supposed to get out of this? _Why is Al so goddamn observant?_

"Brother!" Alphonse started poking Edward annoyingly.

"Mmphh," Ed grumbled into the pillow, blindly flailing a hand in the air to stop Alphonse's persistent poking. It did not work, "Ugh!" Edward sat up, glowering at Alphonse, "I can't tell you!"

"Why not!?"

"It's a secret. He's not out yet," Edward felt guilty even saying this much. Knowing his brother, he'd probably figure it out before the week ends.

"Oh, please? Just give me a hint!"

"No! 'Cause then you'd figure it out and that would defeat the purpose of it being a secret!"

"That's not fair! I'd tell you!" Alphonse grumbled, loudly crossing his arms.

Edward frowned, "Aw, Al, don't play this game. I would totally tell you if this was any other person… But it really is not my place to say."

"Do I know him?" Alphonse was going to figure this out, be it the last thing he does.

Edward hesitated before answering, "Yeah…"

"I see," Alphonse sat down on the bed next to Ed and peered at the hickey, "So what all did you do? Was it your first kiss? Did you touch his penis? Did you two have sex? How do guys even do it, anyway?"

Edward turned red and then white, and then red again, "Alphonse!" Edward certainly did not want to go into detail, so he just spluttered out a "N-no! Get out of here!" He shoved at Alphonse, unsuccessfully trying to get him off of Ed's bed.

Alphonse laughed, "Calm down, brother! I'm teasing… I'll figure it out, though. Don't worry," He calmly stood up from the bed and bid Edward goodnight as he closed the door behind him.

Edward flopped back down onto his pillow. Alphonse was a real pain in the ass sometimes.

* * *

Roy closed the door behind Ed and grinned to himself. He had just had his first _real_ kiss. His first _real_ sexual encounter. As far as he cared, all of those women did nothing for him. But Ed… Roy licked his lips; he could still taste Edward on them. Everything that happened tonight was amazing, perfect, and extraordinary. Roy had waited for so many years to do this, when he should have done it so much sooner.

What he hadn't expected, though, was for Ed to act like a silly love struck girl afterwards. Roy wasn't complaining, it was all very cute, just very much unexpected. Edward was giggly and bashful and happy and just overall wonderful. It didn't take much to rub off on Roy, and soon Edward had Roy acting like a high school girl too.

Roy shook his head, smiling to himself as he walked to his room. He disrobed before lying down on his bed. It smelled like Edward and Roy wished that the blonde was there right now. He grabbed the pillow that smelled most like Edward and wrapped his arms around it, breathing in Edward's scent.

And that was when reality hit Colonel Roy Mustang.

_I just fucked around with my 15 year old male subordinate. _

Roy groaned and clenched his eyes shut, mentally beating himself up.

_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. FUCK. _

It was too late. Roy had done it. And he had even promised to do it again, not that he didn't want to.

_Fifteen. _Did that make Roy a pedophile? Sixteen was the legal age in Amestris, Edward isn't that far off. Roy was going to have to talk to Ed about keeping this on the down low. No one could find out. No one. Not even Alphonse or Maes.

How the hell was he supposed to manage this?

_I just touched dicks with Fullmetal._

If anyone told him that he would be doing this a year ago, he would have instantly set them aflame. Edward irritated Roy to no end. Edward hated him. Where was the sense in this?_ It was like the Edward I saw tonight was a completely different person from the Fullmetal I know in the office. _Maybe that's just how it'll be. Ed will be Edward when they're together and Fullmetal when they're not. I guess the same will work with himself being Roy and Colonel.

But yes, he'll have to have a talk with Edward when they get to work the next morning… He just hoped that Alphonse hadn't figured it out yet.

His thoughts slowly melted into exhaustion as sleep took over. He cuddled closer to the pillow in his arms and smiled.


	9. Kid Moves Fast

_**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**_

_**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. Little to no motivation until I had feedback from a certain friend. Please leave a review! It'll probably motivate me more. **_

Mustang had been constantly distracted from his work since he came into the office this morning. He would work for about 5 minutes and suddenly start staring off into space with a small smile playing on his lips. Then, it seemed, he would remember where he was and get back to working/doodling on his papers. This process would repeat itself about every 10-15 minutes.

Riza was suspicious. She could tell that something was up, and by the looks of it, Havoc could too.

"You think he's got a date tonight?" Havoc seemed bewildered.

"He's never acted like _this_ on date nights," Riza pursed her lips.

"Maybe he found someone special?" Havoc suddenly seemed very fond of the idea, "If so, he won't be stealing my women anymore!"

"Someone special…" She seemed doubtful. _But then why else would he be acting like this?_

"I can't picture the chief ever settling down with someone, honestly."

Breda seemed intrigued by the conversation and butted in, "Did you say the colonel's settling down?"

Havoc shrugged, "Have you seen him this morning?" He gestured to a spaced out Roy sitting behind the desk, resting his chin in his hand and staring out the window with a dreamy look on his face.

Breda seemed caught off guard by this situation, "Well. I mean. That doesn't mean he's _settling down_. Maybe a chick is finally playing hard to get and he can't get her out of his mind?"

"Not likely, you know how Mustang is," Havoc put chin in his fingers in an obvious thinking pose, "Maybe he's in love?"

Fuery suddenly tuned into the conversation, "The Colonel's in love?"

Breda took the liberty of filling him in, "Mustang's acting all weird and we're trying to figure out why."

"Oh," Fuery blinked at Mustang, who had a small smile on as he was working or doodling on his papers, "How odd."

It was at that moment that the Elric brothers crashed through the door. Well, mainly Ed doing the crashing, and Alphonse apologizing for the racket. The short blonde seemed as pissed off as usual, but there seemed to be something off about him, Hawkeye noticed.

She observed him as he sat down at the table next to Alphonse and Havoc. He was chatting with Fuery and Breda about what they were working on. She noticed that his eyes seemed to be brighter and his head seemed to be higher. And then he _giggled. _Riza wasn't sure what he giggled at, but she knew one thing. Edward Elric didn't giggle. Havoc also seemed struck by this odd mood that Edward was in. He cocked his head and made eye contact with Riza, who shrugged at him.

"Fullmetal. I need to speak with you," Mustang's voice carried from his office.

Edward froze and Riza witnessed a slight flicker of…_something_ on his face before he scowled to cover it up, pushing himself out from the table and stomping to Mustang's office. Mustang ordered him to close the door behind him, and so he did.

"He is acting abnormal," Falman observed.

"He _giggled_," Havoc deadpanned, "Ed doesn't giggle."

Alphonse then chose to speak up, "Guys?"

"Yes, Alphonse?" Riza replied.

"Promise not to tell anyone I told you this."

Everyone around the table nodded at him.

"Brother has a boyfriend," Alphonse whispered.

The hand that was keeping up Havoc's chin fell and his face made impact with the table. Falman stiffened.

"Already!? He's only been 'out' for what, 2 days?" Breda exclaimed, using dramatic hand gestures, "Kid moves fast!"

Riza didn't even know what to say.

Then, Fuery voiced the question they were all wondering, "Who is it?"

"He wouldn't tell me. He said that it wasn't his place to say because the other guy wasn't 'out' yet," Alphonse seemed a little hurt at Edward holding back information from him, "I really wouldn't be telling you guys this, but I'm insanely curious to who it is."

Havoc lifted his head from the table, his forehead red and his mouth stretched in a devious grin, "You need our help."

Alphonse nodded, "He wont tell me _anything_, so I'm going to have to figure it out the hard way. I'm even thinking about getting Maes in on it."

"But the Lieutenant Colonel doesn't know about Ed!" Fuery frowned.

"Ed's giving me no choice," Alphonse innocently shrugged, "Besides, I'm sure he will be fine with it."

Riza nodded, "Yes, we can trust Hughes with Edward's secret."

She had known the man wasn't homophobic. She had been out on a date once with a girl and ran into Maes having lunch with Gracia at the same coffee shop. Maes had been nothing but pleasant, kissing both of their hands and introducing his wife and himself, even showing Riza's date a picture of Elysia. Yes, they could trust the Lieutenant Colonel.

"And while we're figuring out who Ed's boyfriend is," Havoc chuckled darkly, "We can figure out why the chief is being so strange."

Wow.

Riza felt ridiculously dense as suddenly it all fell together. She had been suspicious about Roy's dating preferences. She witnessed his slight panic as he rushed out of the room to find Ed after that huge scene two days ago. She saw him blush as he removed his hand from Ed's back. Edward had told no one but the office about his sexuality. Then suddenly, Edward has a mysterious boyfriend and Roy is acting obliviously lovesick? It all made sense, really. Fullmetal was dating Colonel Mustang. It was all so painfully obvious after Havoc said the two things together, Riza wanted to smack herself for not realizing it sooner.

She looked around at the puzzled faces at the table. Had she really been the only one to figure it out? It seemed so.

_I think I'll keep this information to myself for now._

* * *

Edward grinned stupidly at the man behind the desk who was smirking back at him.

"Fullmetal," Edward narrowed his eyes until Roy corrected himself, "Edward."

"Roy."

"We need to talk," Roy sounded serious.

Edward felt his smile drop and his stomach knot at Roy's words. Was he really going to go back on his word even after the promise he made last night?

Roy got up from his desk and sat down in one of the couches, looking expectantly at Edward to join him. Edward hesitated before sitting beside him.

"Edward, if we're going to do this," Roy turned to face him, "It has to be strictly confidential. You have no idea how badly this could ruin our lives if it got out."

Edward felt hope flare back up in him as he absorbed Roy's statement. Oh, Gate, he was so nervous that Roy was about to call it off…

"I understand," Ed felt his smile reappear as he met Roy's stern eyes.

"I know that being a homosexual is a grave situation by itself, but Edward, you're my subordinate too. Plus, you're 13 years younger than me. If people found out about us and weren't completely freaked out about the gay relationship, then the whole age thing would probably do the deed. And the military fraternization rule… People fraternize all the time, true, but never with the same gender. If people found out, I don't know what would happen to us. I don't want to know. So, we can't let that happen," Roy grasped Edward's hand in his own, searching in his eyes, "Okay? Promise me that we'll do everything we can to keep this as secretive as possible."

Edward nodded, not able to tear his eyes away from Roy's. He was suddenly very aware of the situation that they could be put in and all of the rules that were against them. In all honesty, though, their socially unacceptable relationship kind of turned him on even more.

"It's kind of hot," Edward accidentally said out loud.

Roy blinked at him, thinking he misheard the teenager, "Excuse me?"

"The whole taboo relationship thing. We are e_verything_ that everyone looks down on. And we're going to be doing this right under everyone's nose… And it's kind of hot," Edward shrugged like it was no big deal.

Roy was shocked. And then he was on top of Edward, pushing him down on the couch and hungrily attacking Ed's lips with his own. Roy understood what Edward meant all too well. He also realized that they were in his office with only a thin barrier between him and the rest of his crew. _Right under everyone's nose._ Edward grabbed a hold of Roy's hair, pulling him closer and slipping his tongue into Roy's mouth. The kiss became way too heated as they grinded hips. Roy wouldn't be able to stop if they kept this up.

"Ed," Roy mumbled into the kiss, trying to slow it down.

Edward seemed to get the idea after a few seconds. He stiffly pulled his hands back from Roy's hair and looked up at the man through half lidded eyes, burning with lust.

_Fuck, he's beautiful. _Roy pressed a quick kiss to the blonde's lips as he sat back up, removing himself from between Ed's legs. He ignored his own erection as he tried to control himself.

Edward also sat up, closing his eyes before he took a deep breath. He sat still for a moment before opening them, looking sideways at Roy and smiling guiltily, "Sorry."

Roy chuckled, "Sorry? I believe I was the one who tackled _you_."

"That may be true, but I instigated it," Edward licked his lips and leaned back against the couch, "What were we talking about again?"

Roy hummed as he tried to recall, "Our taboo of a relationship, I believe."

Edward giggled and Roy found himself smiling at the sound.

"I think we covered that nicely. But there was something I wanted to talk to _you_ about," Edward's tone changed to be less playful.

Roy felt uneasy, "What is it?"

"I want you to talk to Hughes."

Roy tensed up and gave Ed a startled glance, "Ed, I can't do that…"

"Yes you can. Roy, he's your best friend. I know you're still scared about what happened when you were younger, but I know this man and he wouldn't do that to you. You need to talk to him about things like this. You're not in high school; neither is Hughes. And besides, you know he's going to find out sooner or later. I'm sure he'd rather hear it from you rather than finding out through some other source. He _is_ in investigations."

Roy sat silently as he processed Edward's words.

"I'm not necessarily saying that you need to tell him about _us_, just that you need to talk to him about you and your sexuality and what happened."

Roy nodded, averting his eyes, "I'll think about it."

Edward smiled and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. Roy seemed surprise at his sudden affection and slightly blushed. He stood up from the couch with Ed and they made their way back to his desk. Roy sat behind it while Edward stood in front.

"Is there anything else, Mustang?" Edward's grumble was betrayed by his smile.

"I believe that's all, Fullmetal. Dismissed," Roy winked at him and the blonde winked back before turning on his heel, opening the office door, and slipping out.

Roy groaned as he let his head drop into his hands. He felt guilty about holding back all of this from his best friend. Would Maes be angry? Would he hate him? Would he ban him from seeing Gracia and Elysia?

Roy swallowed down a knot in his throat at the last thought. They were practically his only family besides Madame Christmas. Roy didn't know if he could live with himself if they got ripped away from him, especially if he could have prevented it.

_I know this man and he wouldn't do that to you, _Edward had said. Could he really take the chance? Could he trust Maes like he had trusted Stephen? Would Maes betray him like Stephen or would he be there for him like Edward?

Well, not exactly like Stephen or Edward. Roy wasn't into Maes like that. Maes was more like a brother to him, and he was sure that Maes thought of Roy as the same.

Brothers. Brothers loved each other unconditionally… Edward and Alphonse proved that every time they had the chance. Why should his relationship with Maes be any different?

Roy cursed to himself. There was one way he could find out, and Roy's curiosity hadn't been very merciful lately.

He was going to talk to Maes tonight.


	10. Some Pi'tures I Draw

_**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**_

"Sir?" Riza knocked on the door to the Colonel's office.

"What is it, Lieutenant?"

Riza entered, locking the door behind her and dropping a ton of paper work on his desk, "Permission to speak freely, Sir?"

Mustang looked uneasily at the paperwork and then at the woman before him, "Permission granted."

"Your crew is becoming awfully suspicious of your behavior lately."

"My behavior?" Mustang raised an eyebrow, completely forgetting about the papers.

"Yes," Riza gave him a knowing smirk, "You are acting like a love struck teenager, sir."

Roy became rigid, acknowledging Hawkeye's smirk.

"Perhaps you should focus more on your work instead of gazing into space. Havoc is determined to figure out why."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Also, Alphonse came into the office. He gave us the most interesting piece of gossip…" Riza peered at him amusingly.

Roy's eye twitched as he could only imagine what Alphonse said.

"It appears that Fullmetal has a boyfriend."

Mustang visibly swallowed before replying, "Ah. How interesting. Did he say who it was?"

"He did not. But Alphonse is equally, if not more, determined to find out who his brother's boyfriend is as Havoc is to find out why you're acting strangely."

Mustang seemed to be at a loss of words as he pondered how much his subordinates knew, especially Hawkeye.

"I suggest you inform Lieutenant Colonel Hughes before they do, sir," Riza saluted and turned around, about to open the door.

"Oh, and Roy?" She glanced over her shoulder with a wink, "Don't forget to do your paper work. That needs to be finished before you leave tonight."

Mustang mutely nodded, dumbstruck. The poor man didn't even know what hit him.

* * *

It was about 6pm when Roy ended up on the Hughes' doorstep. He took a deep breath before knocking.

It took a few seconds for a lovely looking Gracia to open the door with Elysia in her arms, "Unco' Roy!" the toddler made grabby hands at him.

Roy grinned, taking Elysia from Gracia and lifting her in the air, "Princess!" He set Elysia on his shoulders as she giggled, ruffling up his hair.

"Roy! How nice to see you. We're about to start dinner. Would you like me to set an extra plate out for you?" Gracia let him in, gesturing to the main room.

"Thank you, Gracia. That would be great. Is Maes in?"

"Yes, he's talking with Alphonse right now. I'll let him know you're here."

_Shit. _Roy felt a sense of dread hit his stomach. Was he too late? He sat down on a couch, taking Elysia off his shoulders.

"Roy! Wanna see some pi'tures I draw?" Elysia bounced in front of him.

"Of course I do," Roy smiled. The girl pranced off in search of her pictures, leaving Roy alone in the main room. He sighed, running a hand through his messy hair to fix it.

He heard a door open and Maes laugh along with Alphonse's clunky footsteps.

"Oh, hey Colonel!" Alphonse greeted happily. Roy halfheartedly waved at him.

"Roy, I'll be back in a sec, gonna see Alphonse to the door," Maes grinned.

Roy listened on as they walked down the hall to the front door. He heard a "Bye, Mr. Hughes!" and a "Seeya later, Alphonse! Talk to that brother of yours for me, alright?" Roy felt like someone kicked him in the gut.

A giggling Elysia bound her way back into the main room, "Look! I drew our house! And Black Ha'tay!" She shoved two papers into his face. He examined the scribbly pictures of her house and Riza's dog, smiling widely.

"Wow, Elysia, you're going to grow up to be an artist, you know that?" Roy chuckled. He heard the front door close and Maes walked back into the main room.

"Heya, Roy! Whacha here for?"

Roy frowned, looking up at his friend. Was Maes playing dumb? How much did he know? What did Alphonse tell him? "I just want to talk to you about something."

Maes bent down to Elysia, "Elysia, darling, have you shown Mommy those pictures yet?"

She excitedly shook her head, "No!"

"I'm sure she'd love to see them!" Maes gave her an encouraging push towards the kitchen and she giggled, crashing through the swinging doors to find her mother.

Maes laughed softly at his daughter's antics before helping Roy up from the couch. They made their way to Maes and Gracia's room, where Maes sat on the bed and Roy closed the door behind them.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"What was Alphonse here for?"

Maes hesitated, "He wanted help to figure out something."

That answered Roy's question. He sighed, "Do you promise not to tell anyone what I'm going to tell you? Including Alphonse?"

Maes peered at his friend before nodding, "Sure."

Roy ran another hand through his hair, trying to calm his nerves. His whole body was tense. He felt like he could run a mile, but like he was frozen at the same time. He looked up at the ceiling and took a shaky breath, saying it before he lost the nerve, "Maes, I'm gay."

There was a heavy silence.

It took about 15 seconds for Roy to look at Maes to figure out the man's reaction since he wasn't saying anything.

Maes was… Grinning?

He must have seen the confusion on Roy's face because he chuckled, "I know."

"You _know?!_" Roy gawked.

Maes rolled his eyes, "Roy, I've been your friend since the academy. Of course I know. I would have to have been blind not to see it. Although you hid it fairly well, I'm your _best friend_. Also, I was training for investigations. I actually made a point of learning every single thing about you back then. Of course I know that you're gay. Who do you think I am?"

This was the third time that day that Roy was caught off guard and it took him a second to lift his jaw off the floor, "Why didn't you ever say anything?!"

"Wasn't my place to say? And besides, it's not that big of a deal anyway. There's nothing wrong with it," Maes smiled at his friend.

Roy suddenly felt like the world was lifted off of his shoulders. He didn't even know his chest had been feeling tight until he took a deep breath, smiling back at Maes, "So you really don't have a problem with it?"

"I really don't have a problem with it. Promise. And I never told anyone, not even Gracia, who wouldn't have a problem with it either."

Roy laughed weakly, "That wasn't even the worst I was going to tell you tonight."

"The rest wouldn't have to do with a certain blonde alchemist, would it?" Maes waggled his eyebrows.

Roy fell out of his chair.

_**A/N: Leave a review and I promise I'll update faster. ;)**_


	11. Sentimental Idiot

_**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**_

"Seriously though, Roy. _Edward?_" Maes asked after laughing for a few minutes. The atmosphere in the room turned serious and he was looking at his friend with genuine concern.

Roy sighed, "How'd you figure it out?"

"Alphonse was here earlier to ask me to help him find out who Ed's new boyfriend was. He also mentioned something about you acting strange lately. It wasn't hard to connect the dots when you told me you were gay. If you don't want this getting out, I suggest that you don't come out to anyone else. You hear me, Roy?"

"I'm such a fool, that's probably how Riza figured it out too," Roy leant back in his chair with an exasperated groan.

"Yeah, you are. And Riza too?! What were you thinking? I mean, _Edward?!_" Maes was skeptical and was practically oozing disapproval out of every pore.

"Maes… It's complicated."

"Yes, it _is_ complicated. He's your subordinate, he's male, he's fifteen, and you're _dating _him."

"I wouldn't say I was _dating_ him," Roy mumbled.

Maes glared at him, "That makes it sound worse."

"You know what I mean," Roy glared back. He sighed again, "It's just… He accidentally came out to the whole office the other day. He ran out and I went to go get him. I found him in a custodial closet, sobbing. Maes, the kid has been through so much… I wanted him to know that he wasn't alone. I really had no intentions for any of this. I promise.

"I went home that night and I couldn't stop thinking about him. He's my subordinate, he's male, he's fifteen, and all of that. I knew that. But I couldn't get the damned brat out of my head… I had never thought about him like that before he came out. It was like I've forgotten that I even liked men, and Edward's reminder was a huge slap in the face.

"At work the next day, I made him come into my office. I wanted him to tell me if anyone ever bullied him over his sexuality."

"Roy-" Maes rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I know. Edward fights his own battles and doesn't let anyone else in. But I wanted to let him know how serious I was about it. And this turned to that, and I ended up completely opening up to him in my office. Maes," Roy closed his eyes and took a deep breath, frowning, "I showed Edward this part of myself that no one else had ever seen. I told him things that have never left my lips before. And he just… He accepted me."

Maes was stunned, to say the least. He felt a pang of jealousy go through him at the thought of Edward knowing things about Roy that he didn't even know, but he pushed the feeling away. And Roy opening up to someone other than Maes? That didn't happen. Not even for Riza or Madame Christmas. He must really care for Edward more than he lets on. Maes decided to keep an open mind about this as Roy kept telling the story.

"And then, Maes, I did the stupidest thing. I invited him over to my house that night to talk more. And he said yes. Can you believe that?" Roy frustratingly waved his hand in the air, "So, he came over and I made spaghetti. After eating, we started talking about how we came about knowing that we were gay. He said something about dreams, so I asked him who he dreamt about…" Roy trailed off, shooting Maes a panicked glance.

Maes caught the look and knew damn well where the story was headed, but he played dumb just to make Roy say it all out loud.

"I mean, he didn't exactly say it, but the way he- I just- I knew, but I wasn't sure…" Roy was getting flustered and Maes was trying to smother his grin, "So I tested my theory and was correct."

"Oh?" Maes raised an eyebrow, "How did you test it?"

Roy flushed a little, averting his gaze, "I kissed him."

"Is that _all_ you did?"

"Of course," Roy scoffed, offended at the accusation.

Maes chuckled. Alphonse had told him about Edward coming home with a different shirt on and knew exactly what happened, but he decided not to call Roy out on his lie.

"What's so funny?" Roy frowned.

"It's just so strange, you being all hot and bothered about someone. I've been around you since I was a teenager, and you've never acted like this."

"Well," Roy rubbed the back of his neck like he was embarrassed, "I mean… I've kissed a lot of women before… But, you see, I've never really kissed… A man. Before Ed."

"You've never been with a guy?" Maes was incredulous. He had always known Roy was gay, and he figured Roy had been with men because of his active sex life, but if he had been keeping his sexuality holed up for all this time… That really changed things.

Roy blushed even more, feeling awkward, "No, never. I guess you could say it was kind of like my first kiss."

Maes honestly didn't know what to say to that, "What? Why? Why didn't you-?" He watched as his friend's face turned from embarrassed to ashamed. This was obviously a bad subject and he felt sort of bad for asking, but his curiosity was stronger than his sympathy.

"Edward is only the second person to know about my sexuality."

"Only two people?!" _Could this get any more unbelievable?_

Roy folded his hands in his lap and looked down at them. His voice stooped low as he confessed, "I had a traumatizing experience when I was a teenager. I'd rather not go into it, but let's just say that I had some major trust issues after that."

When Maes asked himself if this could get any more unbelievable, he didn't mean it as a challenge. But here Roy was, telling Maes the reason why he never fully opened up to his best friend. Of course Maes' curiosity was killing him on the subject, but he wasn't going to ask, not unless Roy was ready to tell him.

"I'm guessing you told Edward about it," Maes sighed. Roy nodded, not looking up from his hands.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door and Gracia poked her head in, "Dinner's ready!"

Maes threw his wife a wink, "We'll be out in a minute."

Gracia smiled back at Maes before closing the door, leaving him alone again with a very sullen Roy.

"Listen Roy, I'm not going to pretend that what you're doing with Edward is okay, but I'm not going to stop you. He has had an incredible effect on you, only in the span of what, three days? Already, you've opened up, you've experienced new things, and you've started to accept yourself more. He's changing you, and it's for the better. If you've really been denying yourself the pleasure of actual romance and sex that you'll enjoy, you need to stop that. I can't believe you've never…" Maes trailed off, shaking his head, "Roy, you need to be true to yourself. And you need to be fair to Edward. If you're going to do this with him, I want you to promise me that this isn't going to be a fling and that you're going to take it seriously. He's a kid, Roy. He's vulnerable and sensitive and he's probably going through the same thing as you are, but with _hormones_. You can't be with him just to satisfy your own curiosity or needs. That's not how this will end up. I can tell it's already past that.

"And Roy, is this really worth it? If you get caught, is being with Edward really worth throwing your ambitions away? Becoming Fuhrer, your state certification, your rank… If this gets into the wrong hands, you could even be killed. If this is really what you want, you can't tell anyone else. You can trust me and you can trust Riza, but no one else. Got it?"

Roy looked up at Maes. His eyes were burning and determined, and it took Maes' breath away to see such emotion on the man's well disciplined face, "I know. This isn't just a fling, and I will be fair to him, I promise. I won't let anyone else figure it out. And getting caught? It scares the shit out of me, I'll admit. But yes," Roy's voice softened, "I believe Edward is worth it."

Roy stood up to leave for dinner, but Maes caught the sleeve of his jacket, "I'm proud of you, Roy, for doing this for yourself. And I want you to know that I'm here for you, and I won't judge you if you ever need to tell me anything."

The look Roy gave Maes practically broke his heart and the man turned around and tugged Maes up, wrapping his arms around his friend. Roy, who was shaking, was never really one for body contact and Maes was caught off guard, but he returned the hug nevertheless.

"Thank you," Roy murmured, "So much."

"You know that's what I'm here for, you sentimental idiot."

_**A/N: More reviews=Faster updates. You guys have been great. :)**_


	12. Little Girl

_**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**_

_**A/N: I'm so sorry about the long wait. I have had the worse author's block, but I've got the plot all figured out now, so we should be good. :) Hope you guys had a wonderful Thanksgiving! **_

Honestly, Alphonse was angry at his brother. He wouldn't show it, but he really was. And yeah, Alphonse understood why Edward was keeping it a secret, but he still felt a little betrayed. Edward and Alphonse always told each other everything. Absolutely everything. For instance, Edward told Alphonse about the warts he got on his foot a year ago, and about the time when he tried on one of Winry's bras to see what it was like, and he told Alphonse when he got his first boner. Alphonse really didn't need to know about most of the things his brother told him, but that just came to show how open Edward was with him. But for Edward to keep a secret as huge as his sexuality from Alphonse for so long? Alphonse was bitter. He felt that he had the right to play dirty to find out the truth since Edward wouldn't tell him anything, so he was going to do it.

When Edward and Alphonse arrived at work the next morning, Hawkeye accompanied Edward to the Colonel's office and Alphonse went straight to talk to Havoc, who was talking to Hughes and Breda. The man had dropped his defenses now that Hawkeye wasn't in the room and was leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up on his desk.

"Lieutenants, Lieutenant Colonel?"

"Hey, Alphonse. What can I do you for?" Havoc took out a pack of cigarettes and stuck one between his lips unlit. Breda gave Alphonse a grunt of acknowledgement.

"Hey, Al!" Hughes grinned. Alphonse had already informed Hughes about what was happening with Edward the day before.

"I think I have a plan to figure out who brother's boyfriend is," Alphonse sat down across from the two men. They looked interested, so Alphonse continued, "Next time brother leaves the house, I think we should have someone follow him. I would do it myself, but I'm not exactly stealthy."

Havoc peered at Alphonse, "I'll only help you out if you help me figure out what's going on with the Colonel." Breda nodded, showing that he was on Havoc's side.

Alphonse groaned, "Fine, fine. I don't know how we'll figure that out, though."

"I could try talking to him," Hughes suggested, feeling like a double agent, "I don't know how much he would tell me, but I usually nag him until he gives in about things like this."

"That could work. But who will follow brother?"

Breda and Havoc agreed to follow Edward on separate shifts. Hughes volunteered to be their spy, and Alphonse was going to try to squeeze the information out of his brother. Anxious to know Edward's secret, they decided to start the stalking tonight.

"Oh!" Hughes exclaimed, digging in his pockets, "How could I forget!"

"Huh?" Breda raised an eyebrow, thinking it was info about the Colonel.

"I took Elysia to the park the other day, and the pictures were just developed!" He thrust a fan of photos into their faces, squealing in a way that wasn't very manly, "Isn't she just precious?"

All three of them groaned and Alphonse desperately pushed Hughes towards the Colonel's office, completely forgetting that the Colonel wasn't alone. "Go get information! Please! Sir!"

Hughes chuckled and lightly knocked on the door before slipping in.

* * *

Edward grudgingly followed Hawkeye into the Colonel's office. She shut the door behind him and they turned to face the man behind the desk. Mustang was leaning forward onto his desk with his elbows propped up and his fingers laced together, resting his chin on top.

"Edward, Hawkeye," Roy greeted.

"Bastard," Edward rebutted.

"Ed," Hawkeye scorned before turning to Mustang and saluting, "Colonel, sir!"

Mustang lifted his chin and waved his hand dismissively at Hawkeye, "Drop the formalities, Riza."

Hawkeye nodded and released her salute. Edward dragged his feet to a couch and dropped himself onto it, lounging onto it with his belly up and his arms crossed behind his head, "Why'd you want us here?"

"I talked to Hughes last night about us."

Edward abruptly sat up, sending Roy a startled glance, thinking he had lost his mind to bring up their relationship in front of Hawkeye.

Roy rolled his eyes, "Relax, Edward. She knows."

"Wha-What?! She knows!? Why didn't you tell me?" Edward gaped.

Riza smirked, "I found out on my own. Luckily for you two, I'm on your side. But it seems that there is a situation on our hands."

Edward was still caught in a state of disbelief and questioned Roy, "Why didn't you tell me she knew!?"

"She only told me last night before I went to Maes' house. I was quite surprised myself."

Edward mumbled something about Roy being a bastard and flopped back down on the couch.

"Back to the point, Riza said that we have a situation. It seems Alphonse is dead set on figuring out who your-," Roy blushed ever so slightly at the word, "_boyfriend_ is, Edward. And Havoc is unhealthily curious about why I'm so… How did you say it, Riza?"

"Love struck, sir."

"Ah, yes. That." Roy nodded, feeling a little embarrassed that he had acted that way in the first place.

Edward's eyebrows shot to his hairline, "'Love struck'? You were acting love struck? Oh, gate, that would have been a sight to see. No wonder why Havoc is curious, dumbass."

Roy growled at Edward, "At least I don't have a brother who has nothing better to do than to pry where he shouldn't be prying, pipsqueak."

"Who are you calling so short he can't even hide a relationship!?" Edward's face turned red and he shot up from the couch and marched his way to the desk, "At least I wasn't wearing my feelings on my sleeve like a teenage girl!"

Roy stood up to gain the advantage of height and placed his hands on his desk, leaning forward to get in Ed's face, "At least I'm _not_ a teenage girl!"

Riza watched bemusedly as they bantered. Edward gaped at the insult, "Who are you calling a girl, you old man!?"

"Why, you, Fullmetal, who else would I be calling a _little_ girl?" Roy smirked.

Leaning closer, Edward responded in a husky voice, "You should know better than anyone that I'm no girl, _Roy_, and surely not little."

Edward's response definitely caught Roy off guard and the grown man stuttered, turning red in the face at Edward's implications. He abruptly sat back down. The blonde basked in victory as he turned and stepped away from the desk, his braid swinging behind him. Riza was about as startled as Roy was at Edward's response, but instead of being embarrassed for Roy, she was quite impressed. Roy and Edward's relationship was bringing out parts of them that she had never seen before, like Roy getting flustered and Edward being suave.

And then it hit her. Like, it truly fully hit her. Both Edward and Roy were both _very_ attractive in completely different ways, and they were together. As in, a relationship. They've kissed, and by what Edward had just implied, they had gone further than that…

Instead of being repulsed, Riza found it to be suddenly unbearably warm in Roy's office.

"So, what do we do about Alphonse and Havoc?" Edward sat on the arm of the couch.

"I sent Hughes out there to see if they were going to do anything."

Ironically, the three of them heard a soft knock on the door and Hughes slipped in, holding photos of Elysia and chuckling. They all stiffened at the sight of the photos, but as Hughes slipped them into his pocket, they relaxed.

"Hey Roy," Hughes greeted, "Riza, Edward." He stood next to Riza and gave Edward a wink, making Edward turn a little pink, "I got their plan."

Roy gave a relieved sigh, "I knew we could count on you, Maes."

"So, apparently I'm Havoc's spy, and Havoc and Breda are going to tail Edward."

Edward's jaw dropped, "You're kidding. Al was going to have them stalk me!?"

"Apparently. The plan went into action right away. I'm supposed to be in here to milk information from Roy," Maes scoffed, as if the idea of him spying on Roy was ludicrous, "and the Lieutenants were going to follow you tonight."

"I say that you two should meet up tonight," Riza jutted in, "But Edward, you should take the most unreasonable route to shake them off."

"That's stupid," Edward grumbled.

"Actually, that could work. Havoc gets frustrated easily and Breda is lazy. If anything, it'll make them give up faster," Roy nodded his approval of Riza's plan, ignoring Edward's remark. Edward grunted.

"I agree with Roy and Riza, Edward. But what should I say to Havoc?" Maes shuffled on his feet.

"Should we play him or just finish it?" Roy considers the real questions.

"I say that we have some fun," Maes grinned diabolically, "Remember when we set Havoc up with Catherine, Alex Armstrong's little sister?"

Roy narrowed his eyes, "Go on."

"I say we hatch a plan with her and get Havoc to believe that Catherine is going out with you, even though Havoc knows that you're not her type."

Roy chuckled darkly, "That would surely wound Havoc more than necessary. I say we do it."

"Erm," Edward frowned, feeling a little possessive, "He wouldn't actually go on dates with her, would he?"

Maes shrugged, "We'll see. If they do, it wouldn't be real. It would just look like it." Edward huffed.

After resolving their plans, it was kind of awkwardly silent in the room.

"So," Riza looked between Edward and Roy, "You two are really together."

Roy looked at the ceiling and Edward blinked at her before getting a little embarrassed, "I guess. Why?"

"It's just hard to wrap my head around, is all," Riza smiled.

"I'm with her. You two would have been the last people I would have paired up in this office. But now that I see you both, you do look really good together," Maes added. Riza nodded in agreement. They both got the satisfaction of watching both Edward and Roy simultaneously turn the color of tomatoes. It was adorable how flustered the two got about their relationship and Maes got his kicks from seeing Roy embarrassed like that. Just then, he got a completely evil and horrible idea, "But I have one condition if I'm going to help you two out."

Roy gave Maes a strange look. He didn't often put a price on favors like this.

"I want to see you two kiss," Maes grinned. Riza's eyes widened at Maes' request and she covered her mouth with her hand before giggling like a girl as her thoughts returned to earlier.

"What!?" Edward screeched, "No way!"

"Oh, c'mon, Ed. Just a peck," Maes jutted out his bottom lip in a pout.

"Maes…" Roy seemed very uncomfortable at the thought of kissing Edward in front of people.

"Roy…!" Maes argued, holding firm and crossing his arms, "I'll go back out there and tell them the truth!"

"You wouldn't," Roy glared, "You're bluffing."

"Try me."

Roy and Maes glared at each other for a solid 15 seconds before Maes swiftly turned on his heel and went for the door.

"W-wait!" Edward called out, panicking slightly. Maes stopped and smiled, turning back around and facing them. Edward was blushing so hard, the boy seemed like he was going to steam, "We'll do it!"

Roy sent Edward a terrified look as Edward got up from the arm of the couch and started to make his way behind Roy's desk. He paused about a foot away from the man and looked extremely nervous, "Well?"

Roy shook his head in disbelief, "There is no way we're doing this," He caught eyes with Maes, who lifted an eyebrow expectantly.

"Roy," Edward whined, "He said he'd tell…"

"He was bluffing," Roy grumbled.

"Was I, Roy?" Maes asked in a plastic voice.

"You're dead, Maes," Roy gave an exasperated sigh and stood up from his chair, facing Edward. They both slowly took a step towards each other to close the gap before Roy reached a hand out to pull Edward's chin up. Riza gaped as Roy swiftly leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to Edward's lips. He was about to pull back when Edward snaked a hand behind Roy's head and held the man to him, kissing him further. Roy was startled and accidentally let out a low groan as he forgot about their company and wrapped an arm around Edward's waist, pulling the boy roughly against him. Riza was blushing furiously and could hear her pulse in her ears. It was once again way too hot in this office.

As Edward introduced tongue to the kiss, Maes found it to be an appropriate time to clear his throat. The two instantly separated, breathing heavily and embarrassed beyond belief. Maes blinked, "Wow, I was not expecting that. Nice catch though, Roy. It seems you finally have competition in bed."

Roy's mouth opened and closed like a fish as he was unable to think of a quick reply. Edward snickered.

_I think I'll give Rebecca a call when I get home_, Riza thought to herself.

**_A/N: Please leave a review! _**


	13. That's Gross

_**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**_

_**A/N: Super duper sorry about the long wait. I started role playing on tumblr in November and I guess it distracted me a little, teehee. Will you guys ever forgive me? Well, super yaoi in this chapter, hope you guys are ready. Rated super duper M. But not really. Kinda? Whatever.**_

Havoc found Edward slipping out of his dorm room at 1900 hours. He pressed a button on his radio and secretly whispered into it, "The eagle is flying. Over."

"Gotcha. Over," Breda replied from the other end.

Havoc creeped around the corner to follow Edward as the boy confidently strolled down the hall. Havoc made sure to stay light on his feet. He was wearing all black and a black mask, just in case he was almost spotted; it was easy to fit into the shadows wearing black.

For about 15 minutes, Edward kept going through the military dorm halls, which made Havoc think that possibly the kid's boyfriend was in the military. He eventually made his way down a hallway that had no other direction to go in. Havoc wrinkled his brow, was it really gonna this easy? Alphonse could have done this himself! He was reaching for his radio to tell Breda when suddenly there was a crashing sound. Havoc looked up and saw that Edward had kicked out the window and was climbing out. _Shit! _

"Breda, mayday! The fucking brat is climbing out the window. Over!" Havoc growled into the radio.

"He did what!?" Breda exclaimed back.

"Hey-! You didn't say 'over'!" Havoc whined, "But I need some backup."

As Edward jumped from the window, Havoc ran over and groaned in exasperation. The boy was already sprinting across the lawn, laughing. Havoc carefully maneuvered himself through the window without getting cut by jagged glass and jumped to the ground, "He's headed north!" Havoc ran to catch up with Fullmetal and saw a glimpse of gold as the boy disappeared around the corner of a building. He slowed down, not knowing what was on the other side of the corner and pressed himself against the wall, trying to be stealthy. He peeked his head around the corner to find Edward climbing over a fence with barbed wire looped around the top. Edward used his metal hand to block the barbed wire, leaping over top. He landed square on his feet and ran the other way, his blonde braid disappearing around another corner.

"Breda, come in. He's headed west, flipped over a barbed fence. He's in an alleyway."

"Gotcha. On my way," Breda responded.

Havoc turned on his heel and ran along the outside of the building in the direction that Edward went. He had to dodge people left and right who stopped to stare at the masked man running. He reached the front of the building and searched for the blonde brat, squinting his eyes to see through the crowd of people. It was a busy street and there were cars and pedestrians everywhere.

"I lost him," He sighed into the radio.

"Same," was Breda's reply.

* * *

Edward chuckled to himself as he stuck his hands into his pockets and strolled back to the military dorms. It was too easy to outsmart Havoc and Breda. He could have made it a million times harder. He could have worn black, or put his hood up. He could have even dyed his hair or used alchemy. How those dimwits even got a spot on the Colonel's team was a mystery. Shrugging, Edward continued on his way.

He was excited. He was going to see Roy and his stomach was flipping. He felt so light and there was a bounce in his step as he walked. He would have never imagined he would feel like this for anyone, not even Roy. He flashed his watch at the guard on duty and the man waved him by, allowing Edward to enter the dorms. Edward wondered what they would be doing tonight. Would they talk more? He was interested in Roy's past. He was also interested in Roy's lips. He thought for sure they'd be doing more making out, and Edward was perfectly okay with that. In fact, his pants were starting to get kind of tight at the thought of Roy pushing him against a wall and ripping his clothes off again.

He turned onto the hallway that Roy's dorm was on and he grinned to himself. He stopped in front of the door and straightened his jacket. He pulled his braid out and ran his fingers through his hair to smoothen it, remembering how Roy said that it looked nice down. He looked behind him to make sure no one was watching before he knocked on the door.

It was precisely 5 seconds before the door cracked open and a hand reached out and grabbed Edward by the collar. He yelped as he was pulled through the doorway. The door slammed behind him and he was pushed up against the door with a strong hand against his chest and fingers twisted in his hair. It took him a moment to realize he was being kissed, but when he did, he attacked back equally as fierce. He held the man to him by the nape of the neck and his other hand went behind him, dully scratching down his back. The man thrust his hips against Ed's and Ed groaned into the kiss, making the movement back. It was like a fantasy come true.

Then, the man pulled back from the violent kiss and Edward had to blink a few times to see the flushed face of Roy with swollen lips from kissing so roughly.

"Hey," Edward breathed, grinning cheekily.

"Hello," Roy smirked, brushing along Edward's jaw with his thumb.

After a moment, Edward seemed to get impatient and looked down at Roy's lips before meeting his eyes, "Were you gonna finish that?"

"Perhaps," Roy teased, "Maybe later."

"Fuck that," Edward growled, pulling Roy's face back to his and kissing him full on. He pushed Roy backwards and got off of the door, blindly leading him through the man's apartment with their lips locked. Edward's hands were busy trying to shed Roy's shirt and Roy was quite content with groping Edward's ass. Neither seemed prepared when Roy's knees hit the side of his couch and they both went sprawling across it, Edward falling on top, both breathing heavily and looking quite disheveled. Roy chuckled at the surprised look on Edward's face and took advantage of the moment, pulling up to kiss at the blonde and introduce his tongue into the heavy make out. Edward kissed back, maneuvering so that he was between Roy's legs and he pressed himself against the man, feeling how turned on Roy was with his own arousal.

"Pants," Roy gasped into the kiss and Edward grunted in acknowledgement as he lifted himself up without separating their lips. Edward's hand went to undo his own pants but Roy's hand swatted it away, instead going for the zipper himself. Edward ungracefully attempted to undo Roy's pants himself and fumbled with the clasp. They both seemed to succeed at disrobing each other at the same time and as his own pants were being pushed down, Edward yanked Roy's down and immediately pressed himself against the man's groin. Their erections pushed against each other and he savored the deep moan emitted from the Colonel.

Edward pushed Roy's shirt above his chest as he disconnected their lips, sprinkling them from his mouth to his jaw before nipping down his neck and sucking at his collar bone with intent to leave a very possessive mark on his Colonel's ivory skin. He lifted his eyes to see what face Roy wore, and wasn't surprised to find a look of utter lust in his clouded eyes. He was sure he was wearing a similar one and grinned before skipping over the bunched up shirt on his chest and placing a quick kiss on Roy's right nipple. His mouth had places to be, but he was intrigued when Roy inhaled sharply at the kiss and Edward raised an eyebrow before tentatively lowering his mouth back to the nipple, enveloping it with his lips. He pushed his tongue against the nub and sucked, surprised to find Roy gasping and wriggling underneath him. Who would have known Roy was so sensitive?

Letting the nipple go with a 'pop', he continued his way south, ignoring Roy's whine of protest, and planted kisses from his chest, on each of his ribs, around his belly button, and down his dark trail of hair, leading to quite a happy place. He felt Roy's erection poke at his chin and he lifted his himself and kissed the head, looking up at Roy to see if this was okay.

Roy's eyebrows scrunched up and he let out a needy whine, gazing down at Edward with his half lidded eyes.

Edward took that as a yes.

Surveying his new project, Edward licked his lips and wondered how to do this correctly. He started at the base and tentatively started dragging his tongue up the shaft, lapping up the bead of precum off of the tip. He savored the low moan that Roy let out and shivered with want. He had dreamed about doing this so many times, but he had never expected to actually have this opportunity. The man under him was so much warmer and sensitive than he could have ever imagined and this all felt so much better than he ever thought it would. He slowly wrapped his lips around the head and gave a hesitant suck, his flesh hand holding it steady at the base while his automail hand gripped at Roy's hip. Roy tensed up under Edward and he looked up at the raven man to see if he had done wrong, but Roy was staring intensely down at him with his eyebrows furrowed together in some sort of desperate necessity for Edward to continue. Eagerly now, and with new confidence, the blonde moved down from the head to the top of his hand, his tongue wrapping every which way around the shaft.

He felt a hand forcefully grab into his hair and he stopped, looking up at Roy with wide eyes and a mouth full of cock. The man in question seemed to be holding his breath and distressfully muttered a, "Sorry," before seeming to relax under Edward, his hand releasing its hold and smoothed out the hair that he had mussed up before resting at Edward's nape. Roy opened one eye and gave an apologetic smile. "That just felt _too_ good." He gave a sheepish half-chuckle. "You may continue."

Edward suddenly understood and made an amused noise, making Roy suck in a quick breath. "Oh, fuck- Ed, do that again."

Edward cocked an eyebrow and let off of Roy's dick. "What?"

"Noise! Make that noise!" Roy gasped, pushing Ed's head back down. Edward blinked before cooperating and amending, lowly humming as he worked his way up and down Roy's cock. Roy dug his fingers into Ed's hair and bit at his lip as he watched the blonde get into it, his skinny hips swaying with the rhythm. It was an erotic sight and Edward's mouth felt sublime.

Edward was enjoying himself immensely. Drawing these noises from the Colonel and seeing him all hot and bothered was so satisfying, he was turning himself on by sucking the man off. Judging by the way Roy writhed under him and pulled at his hair, he wasn't half bad either. It made him feel cocky, no pun intended, and he thought to try going the extra mile. He removed his hand from the base of Roy's shaft and slowly brought his mouth down further, wondering if he could deep throat it. He felt the head at the back of his mouth and pushed lower, trying hard not to gag. He felt Roy completely tense up under him as his dick slipped into Edward's throat and suddenly the man cried out, yanking Edward's hair. Roy's dick was pulsing in Edward's mouth and Edward froze, eyes wide. He could feel warmth in his throat and suddenly came to the realization that Roy was climaxing.

Edward looked up at the man to see his muscles clenched and his eyes squeezed shut, his mouth open in a gasping moan. The image made heat pool to Edward's groin and before he could help it, he reached down to his own length, yanked once, twice, and he was coming between Roy's legs with his dick still down Edward's throat. He slowly slipped it out and collapsed on top of Roy, breathing heavily and coughing a little. Roy absently smoothed down Edward's hair as if apologizing for tugging it so harshly.

"Sorry," Roy murmured, seeming a little embarrassed. "I didn't mean to go so early…"

Edward snickered and moved his head to look up at him, resting his chin on Roy's chest. "I wasn't expecting you to come down my throat, that's for sure. A warning would be good next time, ya know?"

"I could hardly help it; who would have thought you would be such a natural?" Roy gave an amused laugh and reached over to thumb some semen from the corner of Edward's mouth. He looked at it for a split second before sticking his thumb in his mouth, curiously tasting himself.

Edward pulled a look of horror. "Fuck, Roy, that's gross."

Roy merely rolled his eyes and smirked. "Like you've never done it?"

Edward looked away in embarrassment, resting his cheek on Roy's chest. "Fuck off," He muttered.

Roy sat up, bringing Edward up with him. He cupped Edward's jaw and pulled his face to look at him, smiling warmly. "But really, thank you. That was great."

Edward proceeded to turn bright red and averted his eyes. "Whatever…" He murmured.

Roy smirked and leaned in to sweetly kiss the blushing blonde.


	14. A Real Kiss

_**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**_

_**A/N: Writing this actually made me feel kind of sick. And I hate to give you guys false hope that all my updates will be this quick, but I probably only wrote this because I should be doing a project right now for school. Warnings for sexual harassment of some sort. **_

"How wonderful to finally meet you, Colonel Mustang," The girl in front of him softly murmured, blushing a little. "I'm Catherine Elle Armstrong." She gave a curtsy, lifting the edges of her skirt as she dipped down. Her light pink dress didn't cover her cleavage very well and it went down to her knees. Roy thought it seemed a little desperate of her to show so much skin. He didn't express his thoughts.

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Catherine." Roy bowed his head and knelt down to take her hand, lightly kissing the top of it. He wished it was Edward's hand he was kissing. She gave a light giggle and as Roy straightened up, he could see the blush settling deeper; it was a lovely color on the girl, but Edward would give her a run for her money when he blushed. He held out his arm and she hooked her hand through the crook of it as he led her off of the Armstrong property.

As they settled into the car, Roy met eyes with the driver, who was sitting in steaming fury. It gave Roy a kind of sick pleasure to rub this into Havoc's face after Catherine had rejected him, though he did feel kind of guilty about using the girl like this.

She was shy and the car ride was silent as Havoc drove them to the restaurant, which gave Roy time to reflect on what had happened last night. He could still hardly believe the relationship that had grown between himself and Edward, and could never stopped being surprised. After their physical fun, they proceeded to lounge around, sprawled on top of each other in various stages of undress. They seemed to talk, and talk, and talk, and talk… They never ran out of things to talk about, but when the room grew silent, it was a comfortable kind of silence. He relished in Edward's company and wasn't afraid to open up to the boy as he was doing the same for him. Equivalent exchange, Edward would say, which Roy would just roll his eyes at.

As they stopped in front of the restaurant, Roy got out of the car to open Catherine's door. She slowly got out, putting one leg in front of the other before standing up and nodding in thanks to Roy. He nodded back and offered her his arm again. She accepted and they strolled to the restaurant as Roy sent Havoc a smirk over his shoulder. The blonde man shifted into gear and sped off. Roy chucked to himself.

He opened the door for Catherine and he entered after her, wondering if Edward would tolerate it if he opened a door for him like that. He ordered a table for two and the hostess showed them to one by a window. He thanked her as she set menus down in front of the two and left them after getting their drink orders.

He observed the quiet blonde in front of him, wishing her hair was more golden and her posture more slumped. She seemed to have trouble meeting his eye and was constantly blushing, which was flattering, to say the least.

"Miss Catherine, relax. I'm not going to bite," He murmured, smirking at the young girl from across the table.

She looked up at him with wide eyes and blushed more. "Um, I- Um," She stuttered before quickly gathering up her menu and looking at the choices. "Um, what are you going to order?" She asked too fast, obviously nervous in Roy's presence. Edward wouldn't have any problem starting conversation, though Roy should probably ease the girl's mind and start one himself.

Roy held back a snicker at the girl's anxious antics and calmly flipped his menu open, eyes scanning lazily across the paper. Hughes had chosen for them to go to an Italian restaurant and Roy didn't have any complaints. "The chicken marsala sounds divine. Might I recommend you to try the arrosto di vitello? It's one of my favorites."

Catherine blinked at Roy before nodding enthusiastically. "Yes, I'll try it!" Roy wanted to roll his eyes as she closed her menu without any second options, trusting his opinion to impress him or something. Edward would probably brush him off and find something for himself.

"So, Miss Catherine, what do you enjoy doing?" He wondered, giving the girl his full attention.

She swallowed before blushing and muttering in that soft voice of hers, "Well, um, I like to play the piano…"

* * *

Havoc pulled Breda into the bushes and pushed the binoculars at him, tears streaming down his face. "He had to get Catherine! My sweet Catherine!" He wailed.

Breda lifted the binoculars to his face and Jean pointed towards the window of the Italian restaurant, where the Roy and Catherine were seated. The girl was blushing to no end and Roy had that smirk on his face that seemed to drive the ladies nuts.

"Jean, she rejected you! She isn't _yours_." Breda deadpanned as his dramatic colleague sobbed.

"Precious, little, innocent Catherine!" Havoc buried his face in his hands.

Breda took Havoc by the shoulders and shook him. "Jean, get a hold a' yourself!"

* * *

Conversation was getting easier the longer Roy coaxed responses out of the girl. She seemed to be getting gradually less timid and spoke a little louder, no longer fidgeting with whatever she could get her hands on.

"… But that's enough about me, Colonel Mustang," She finished up after answering questions that Roy had asked her about herself. "What about you?"

"Oh please, Miss Catherine." Roy closed his eyes before opening them half mast, giving her the _look_. "Call me 'Roy'." The response he got was almost sickening as she giggled girlishly and blush spotted her cheeks. Edward wouldn't put up with the bullshit that Roy was slinging around right now. He lifted his water and took a sip.

The chef came out with their food and placed it on their table. The food looked delicious and Roy took out his serviette before smoothing it onto his lap, watching Catherine do the same. He lifted his silverware and patiently started, but was eager to eat.

He noticed how Catherine carefully cut up every piece of meat into small pieces before slowly lifting them to her mouth, one by one. Her eyes closed and she seemed to be savoring the flavor. He appreciated her reaction, but her methods annoyed him. Edward would just dig right in and eat, probably without even tasting the meat at first.

By the time he had finished his meal, Catherine wasn't even done with half of hers. She was slowing down too, seeming to almost be full. As he set his silverware aside, she noticed him finish and blushed self consciously.

"Um, I'm sorry. I think I'll take the rest home with me," She murmured almost embarrassingly. Edward would have finished it all and asked for seconds, Roy thought to himself and almost chuckled out loud. His bill would probably be sky high even before the boy would think to ask for dessert.

* * *

"Ca-a-a-atherine…" Havoc pouted as his eyes were glued to the binoculars, watching the two finish their meal.

"C'mon, Jean, they're leaving. We should get outta here." Breda was bored out of his mind and was tired of humoring Havoc and his heartbreak. He yanked Havoc up by his arm and pulled him to his feet.

"She said I wasn't her type! Mustang isn't either, though!" He complained, "It was just an excuse!"

"Yeah, yeah," Breda grumbled as he dragged Havoc away from the scene. "You're gonna have to drive them back soon."

"Make Hawkeye drive them!" Havoc wailed, hiccupping through his tears.

* * *

It was dark out and the cicadas were chirping as he led Catherine back up to the steps of the mansion. They stopped in front of the door and she retreated her hand from his arm, moving to stand in front of him. She was blushing and he had a sick feeling in his stomach about what came next.

"I had a lovely time this evening, Miss Catherine." Roy smiled warmly at her and leant forward to place a fleeting kiss on her cheek. He didn't want to, but that's just how things went with dates. He felt the feeling in his stomach double as Catherine gave a sad sigh from the kiss.

"As did I. Might I invite you inside?" She cocked her head to the side, blinking up at him innocently, though her intentions weren't quite as sweet as she looked.

He gave a low chuckle and shook his head, trying to figure a way out of this. Normally, he would accept to make the woman happy, but with Edward in his life now… He felt wrong even kissing Catherine on the cheek. "I'm afraid not, I've got something to do later on tonight."

Catherine gave a stubborn pout and looked up at Roy with pleading eyes. "Might I have a _real_ kiss, at least?"

Roy paused to contemplate. He didn't want to. He really didn't want to. But not doing so could make Catherine upset about the date and tell her family that he didn't treat her right and he needed their future support. He cursed Hughes for putting him in this position and wished that Edward was here with him instead of Catherine.

Before he knew it, he felt arms slip over his shoulders and her soft, glossy lips were on his. He froze, but Catherine continued kissing him, moving her lips over his still ones. He felt sick. He wanted to push her off and run as fast as he could to the car where Hawkeye waited to drive him home, but he couldn't do that, not when his reputation was at stake.

She pulled back a little and blinked up at him with confused eyes. "Roy?" She murmured, biting at her bottom lip.

Roy took a deep breath to steady himself before moving his hands to her hips and leaning in to return the kiss. He felt her smile with the kiss and he wanted to throw up. He felt like he was betraying Edward by kissing her and his skin was crawling with disgust. She pressed her body against him and he could feel her large breasts flush against his chest. "Mm," She moaned softly into the kiss.

His lips were burning and his hands were itching to push her away, but he kissed her back nevertheless. He wished it were Edward he was kissing right now, but as he tried to convince himself that it was, everything under his hands said that it wasn't. She kissed softer, her hips were curvy, and she smelled like sweet apples. She was delicate and tiny. Kissing her was the opposite of kissing Edward and Roy hated it. Slowly, way too slowly, the kiss gradually stopped and Roy pulled away, lifting a hand to brush against Catherine's cheek. "I must go, Miss Catherine."

Her face was flushed and he could feel her heart beating rapidly under his touch, but she pulled off of him and smiled shyly. "Very well," She murmured, "Perhaps we could continue this another time?"

Roy relished in the freedom and quickly took a step back away from her. "Yes, perhaps." He left the porch without further ado, sending Catherine a brief wave over his shoulder. She waved back before entering the house.

As he settled into the back seat of the car, he buried his face in his hands and gave a long, shuddering sigh.

"Sir?" Hawkeye sounded from the driver's seat.

"I feel like complete and utter shit, Lieutenant."


End file.
